Quand on va à la neige
by Luwynda
Summary: AU AkuRoku contenu explicite Bon l’histoire est banale mais c’est Axel Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kairi et Naminé à la neige … Peutêtre un lémon dans un des chapîtres. Longue histoire à suivre.
1. Quand on va à la neige

Titre : Quand on part à la neige …

Auteur : Moi ! (luwynda)

Mail : Kingdom Hearts

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Bon bah aucun personnages ne m'appartient, hélas.

Couple: Axel x Roxas

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le kingdom hearts de base. Et elle est spécialement dédicacée à mon cœur, soit DarkZizanie.

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Résumé:

[AU[AkuRoku Bon l'histoire est banale mais c'est Axel Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kairi et Naminé à la neige … Voilà, vous vous demerdez avec ce résumé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas était en train de lire dans sa chambre quand son frère, Sora, débarque brusquement dans sa chambre en hurlant :

« ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! »

Le blond aux yeux bleus sursaute et se tourne avc étonnement vers l'intrus.

« Sora ! Frappe avant de rentrer ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu caches des magazines pornos ? » demande Sora d'un petit air moqueur.

Roxas soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Cherche pas … »

« Je sais ! C'est des magasines gays ! »

Resursaut de la part de Roxas, le plus âgé. Les joues se colorant subitement rouges tomates trop mures.

« QUEWA ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? »

Sora ricane et Roxas soupire, essayant de calmer son pauvre cœur qui s'en prend plein la gueule à chaque fois que son petit frère le taquine avec ce genre de choses. Faut avouer que Roxas n'est pas très attiré par les filles … Et surtout … Il n'est pas indifférent face à son meilleurs ami, Axel. Mais cela, il a du mal à l'assumer. Bref, reprenons le cours de l'histoire.

Sora dit donc avec un grand sourire gai :

« On va à la neige ! »

Le pauvre cœur de Roxas rate un mouvement, de surprise à nouveau. Sora vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et s'explique :

« Ben en fait hier j'étais chez Riku et Naminé avec Kairi et on se demandait ce qu'on pourrait faire pour la semaine qui suit des vacances d'hiver … Et Axel a débarqué car il avait besoin de sirop d'érable et que les parents de Riku et Naminé adorent le sirop d'érable. Bah oui il mangeait des pancakes avec Ariel. Bref, on s'en fout des pancakes au sirop d'érable … Et donc il nous a raconté les vacances de son cousin Reno qui était parti à la neige et du coup ben ILLUMINATION quoi ! Donc on a décidé d'aller à la neige »

Le châtain reprend son souffle, gardant son grand sourire et fixe son frère avec insistance. Puis Roxas remet le nez dans sa lecture en balançant :

« Bah allez-y »

Sora attrape le bouquin de Roxas et le ferme. Roxas le regarde, tétanisé du genre « comment a-t-il osé me piquer mon bouquin ? Et ma page alors …. » et Sora dit :

« Oui mais tu viens avec nous ! Axel vient aussi donc, ça me paraît logique que tu sois là, n'est-ce pas ? Et maman me laissera mieux partir si tu es avec nous, elle a plus confiance en toi .. Elle dit que j'fais que des conneries … j'comprends pas c'est faux … Enfin bref, ta réponse ? »

Roxas soupire encore genre blasé de la vie et répond :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi quand Axel est quelque part, il faut absolument que je sois là aussi … »

Sora le regarde sans comprendre et dit d'une voix innocente mais totalement sûre de ce qu'elle affirme :

« Ben ? Vous êtes pas amoureux tout les deux ? »

Encore un sale coup pour le cœur de Roxas. Non mais Sora en fait exprès ou quoi ? Il va finir par piquer une crise cardiaque. Il dit d'une voix énervé :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? »

Sora ricane et remarque :

« Ooooh ! T'es tout rouge ! »

« J'ai chaud ! C'est tout ! »

« Bon tu viens avec nous ou pas ? » reprend Sora plus sérieusement.

Roxas se met à réflechir. Il n'aimait pas trop l'agitation, surtout si c'était des vacances avec son frère et sa petite bande de copain. Mais si Axel est là … Ca change tout. Son cœur s'emballe quand il s'imagine qu'ils devraient partager la même chambre, n'accentuant que plus la couleur déjà pourpre de ses pommettes.

Il finit par dire avec un soupire !

« Ok … J'vous accompagne »

Sora saute à moitié sur place en hurlant :

« HOURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

C'est ainsi donc que sans s'en rendre compte, Roxas se retrouve avec un gros sac, des skis et tout l'attirail de parfaites vacances à la neige dignent de ce nom. Axel arrive un peu en retard accompagné de Kairi qu'il avait prit sur le passage. Kairi étant la meilleure amie de Naminé, de Riku et de Sora.

« Salut la compagniiiiie ! » Grand sourire de la part du garçon aux cheveux rouges qui s'approche automatiquement de son meilleur ami … aux cheveux blonds. Il pince amicalement la joue de Roxas :

« Salut mon pote ! Ils t'ont convaincus finalement ? »

Roxas acquiesce de la tête avec un air désespéré alors que Axel … sort 50 munnies et les donnes à Sora et Kairi. Roxas écarquille des yeux et demande :

« Quewa ? Mais … Pourquoi tu leur donnes ça ? »

Axel dit tout naturellement :

« J'avais parié que tu refuserais de venir ! »

Il éclate de rire et se dirige donc d'un pas jovial vers le chalet qu'ils avaient loués alors que Roxas a les oreilles qui fument. Malgré cela, il ne répond rien. Cet idiot ne semblait pas s'imaginer que Roxas venait seulement pour lui … Il soupire et suit finalement la marche, un peu à la traine.

Ils arrivent au chalet bien chaleureux. Un vieil homme les acceuille et leurs donne les clefs. L'endroit est isolé, que d'arbres autour et à quelques minutes du centre ville. Sora et Kairi hurlent de joie, courant dans toute la maison, Riku regardant d'un air indifférent, Naminé avec un petit sourire emerveillé comme une gamine un soir de Noël qui recevrait ses cadeaux. Bizarrement Axel va directement vers les chambres pour les examiner, suivit de Roxas qui sait pas où aller. Il dit sur un ton désespéré :

« Pourquoi tu vas directement dans les chambres ? »

Axel le regarde avec un petit sourire pervers.

« J'sais pas … Peut-être pour verifier l'insonorité … La place … Et la taille des lits »

Roxas hausse un sourcil et resoupire encore, à croire qu'il aime soupirer, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt »

Axel dit d'un petit air mystérieux :

« Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer … »

Les joues de Roxas virent au pourpre à nouveau. Soupirer et rougir, voilà ce que tout le monde lui fait subir. Pauvre petit blondinet. Axel le remarque et éclate de rire, partant rejoindre les gamins en bas. Roxas pose son sac dans une des chambres et descend aussi. Axel annonce :

« Bon chuis allé voir les chambres … Il y a trois chambres de deux. On va tout de suite décider de qui dort avec qui »

Sora dit avec un grand sourire :

« Bah c'est simple ! Riku avec moi ! Naminé avec Kairi ! Et Roxas avec toi ! »

Roxas proteste.

« QUEWA ? Non mais ça va pas ? Je vais pas dormir avec ce taré pervers ? »

Kairi ouvre la bouche pour dire :

« Bah … Tu vas pas dormir avec une fille … »

« Heu non … »

Riku ajoute :

« Tu ne veux pas dormir avec ton frère je suppose, ce qui me paraît normal. Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de dormir avec toi »

« Ca a le mérite d'être clair … » soupire Roxas. Puis il regarde Axel qui gardait son petit sourire niais et dit d'un ton désespéré :

« Bon … Ainsi soit-il … »

Et ainsi fut fait. Ils partent mettre leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives mais remarquent …

« Petit problème … » annonce Riku.

Tout le petit monde se tourne vers lui et Kairi à côté de Riku dit, ayant remarqué la même chose :

« Il y a trois chambres certes … Deux avec deux lits séparés … Et une … Avec un seul lit simple »

Roxas rentre dans la chambre simple et annonce :

« Pas grave, Axel dormira par terre »

Axel hausse les épaules et suit le blond, fermant la porte derrière eux tandis que tous les autres ne posent pas plus de questions. Sora prend Riku par la main et l'emmène à l'exterieur, visiter un peu, alors que Kairi papote avec Naminé dans leur chambre sur des problèmes féminins.

Axel se tourne vers Roxas qui était en train de ranger ses fringues dans l'armoire.

« Tu voudras pas dormir avec moi ? »

Roxas ne tourne même pas les yeux vers lui et répond du tac au tac :

« C'est un lit simple et il est hors de question que je dorme par terre »

« Bah et moi alors ? »

Roxas réponds sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il dit :

« Si tu m'aimes un peu, t'accepteras bien de dire bonjour, ou plutôt bonne nuit, au plancher. »

Il sursaute quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et regarde Axel qui l'observait d'un air étonné. Ses paumettes rosirent et il ouvre la bouche pour se reprendre mais Axel le coupe et dit :

« Bon d'accord »

Et il ouvre la porte pour sortir. Le cœur de Roxas fait un bond. Alors il l'aime ? Au moins un peu ? Il rattrape Axel et dit :

« Me fait pas la gueule s'il-te-plais ! »

Axel hausse un sourcil et croise ses bras sur son torse.

« Pourquoi je te ferais la gueule ? »

« Je sais pas ! Mais tu t'enfuis comme un voleur ! »

Axel ricane.

« J'ai pas le droit d'aller pisser ? »

Nouveau festival de la tomate trop mur et Roxas retourne dans la chambre sans rien répondre, se sentant totalement idiot. Il s'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Il soupire. Il le sentait mal ce voyage …

Sora, suivit de Riku, débarque pleins de neige dans la chambre et hurle :

« VIVE LA NEIGE ! »

Il reprend la main de Riku et l'emmène dans la chambre des filles pour hurler la même chose puis aller dans sa chambre pour se changer …

Axel débarque à son tour après s'être lavé les mains dans la chambre. Roxas ne bouge pas d'un poil, somnolant à moitié. Axel annonce :

« J'ai trouvé ça dans une buanderie à côté des chiottes »

Il ramène un matelas et le met au sol. Il regarde l'état du matelas. Ce dernier était tout maigre, à peine remplumé et d'un sale état.

« Ca sera mieux que rien »

Roxas se redresse et regarde le butin du rouquin. Il se mord la lèvre, regrettant d'obliger Axel à dormir ici. Il dit d'une petite voix :

« Désolé … »

Axel le regarde et sourit :

« C'est rien, je te prouve juste que je t'….. Suis ton ami »

Il fait un petit sourire tristounet mais n'ajoute rien. Roxas le fixe et se lève, s'approchant de lui pour … Lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Cette fois c'est Axel qui se retrouve les pommettes roses. Même si Roxas a aussi les joues cramoisies, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait osé faire. Il déglutit et Axel se rapproche un peu plus de lui, ses lèvres près des siennes. Roxas sent le souffle chaud de son ami contre sa bouche et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère à nouveau mais … Kairi débarque, faisant se reculer brusquement les deux garçons à présent troublés l'un et l'autre. Kairi dit avec un grand sourire :

« J'vais faire à manger ! Donc on va bientôt passer à table ! Prévenez Riku et Sora s'il-vous-plaît »

Puis elle embarque Naminé avec elle dans la cuisine. Roxas avait les yeux dans le vague, son cœur battant encore vite, regrettant brusquement d'avoir emmené Kairi. Axel, lui, observe Roxas en se mordant doucement la lèvre. Il avait bien envie de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté mais la douce ambiance qui reignait avait disparu. Axel fait un grand sourire et dit en reprenant son lui habituel :

« Faut prévenir les garçons ! »

Et il sort entrant dans la chambre de Riku et Sora sans frapper et … se fige sur place.

-------------------------------------------------------A suivre----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! j'me lance dans une fic KH !

Si vous voulez la suite, reviewez moi !

Luwynda de toujours.


	2. Quand le temps pète

Titre [Quand on part à la neige … chapître 2 : Quand le temps pète …

Auteur : Luwynda !

Mail : Kingdom Hearts

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Bon bah aucun personnages ne m'appartient, hélas.

Couple: Axel x Roxas / Sora x Riku

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le kingdom hearts de base.

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Résumé:

[AU[AkuRoku Axel et Roxas s'apprêtaient à se poutouter mutuellement mais Kairi débarque et appelle à table. Axel va donc prévenir Riku et Sora mais …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel ouvre la porte des deux autres garçons et lance :

« On va bientôt ma… » mais se coupe dans son élan, écarquillant les yeux sous la scène qui se passait devant lui. Je vous explique :

Sora était tout nu face à un Riku dans la même tenue, cheveux mouillés en train de se sécher mutuellement.

« manger … » finit finalement Axel, détournant le regard du petit frère de son amoureux et de l'amoureux du petit frère de son amoureux … Ola oO Enfin vous m'avez compris. Nan ? Bon il détourne le regard des deux jeunes garçons. Puis il ferme la porte et se retourne, se retrouvant face à Roxas.

« Ahah … Ils arrivent … »

Roxas hausse un sourcil, puis les épaules et cherche pas à en savoir plus.

« Bon bah allons-y »

Axel regarde Roxas partir puis frappe à la porte des deux autres garçons. Il entre et les voit en pyjama. Il croise les bras sur son torse et balance avec un petit sourire moqueur :

« Alors ? »

Sora rougit et Riku bah … Il reste indifferent et répond tout naturellement :

« Ben on était mouillé alors on s'est sechés »

« Vous êtiez mouillés ? »

Sora annonce alors avec son grand sourire niais :

« On a fait bataille de neige ! Et Riku m'a fait tombé pis on a déboulé toute une colline en roulant ! Alors ben du coup tout nos fringues étaient mouillés jusque dans le slibard et même que quand on a atteris et ben Riku il m'a embrassé »

Axel écoute l'explication de Sora en hochant la tête et au dernier passage, il écarquille les yeux et regarde Riku qui, pour une fois ,semblait tétanisé.

« Sora ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

Riku soupire et regarde Axel en fronçant des sourcils alors que le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait un grand sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? t'as un problème ? Bon on va manger ! »

Riku attrape la main de Sora et l'emmène dans le séjour où attendaient déjà attablés Naminé, Roxas et Kairi. Axel les suit et s'installe pile en face de Roxas. Kairi se lève et va dans la cuisine disant que la soupe devrait être chaude. Axel dévorait du regard le joli ange blond assit en face de lui. Roxas croise son regard et rougit.

« Quewa ? »

Axel sourit à nouveau et fait glisser son pied contre le mollet de Roxas, ce dernier sursaute et devient totalement écarlate.

« Axel ?! »

Kairi revient et Axel retire son pied en demandant tout naturellement :

« Oui Roxas ? »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, Roxas rougit encore plus, si si c'est possible, et baisse la tête.

« Rien … »

Axel ricane dans son coin, Naminé a tout suivit et accompagne Axel dans sa moquerie. Pauvre Roxas qui sait plus où se mettre. Kairi s'avance pour poser le plat à côté de Sora et … tombe. La marmite tombe sur le pauvre Sora qui devient tout ébouillanté. Riku sursaute et fusille Kairi du regard.

« Non mais ! Tu peux pas faire attention ? Pauvre Sora ! »

Il se lève brusquement et emmène Sora à l'étage pour s'occuper de lui. Kairi est au bord des larmes. Axel regarde la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés d'un air étonné, Roxas, lui, regarde la porte d'où étaient passés les deux autres du même ton. Roxas regarde à présent la meilleure amie de son frère et demande :

« Depuis quand il te parle comme ça Riku ? »

Axel rajoute :

« T'as même pas fait exprès »

Kairi soupire et monte dans sa chambre à moitié en larme. Naminé la suit pour aller la consoler. Roxas demande alors à son meilleur ami :

« Pourquoi elle pleure Kairi ? C'est pas la première fois qu'elle se fait gueuler dessus »

« Elle est amoureuse de Riku, ça la blaisse de se faire enguirlander par lui … Surtout que Riku est amoureux de Sora » répond Axel d'un air nonchalant.

« Riku est amoureux de mon petit frère ?! »

« Bah … Ouais il l'a embrassé … »

« QUEWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? »

« Il l'a embrassé, c'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Axel ajoute d'un air lassé :

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Mais … »

Si Sora est gay, et que lui aussi … Comment vont-ils perpetuer leur nom de famille ? Bah oui ils ont pas de sœurs ni d'autres frères … Bon va falloir tanner les parents pour mettre la machine en route. Enfin ça il ne va pas le dire à Axel, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Il regarde le rouquin et balance :

« Pas grave, j'aurai des enfants moi »

Axel écarquille les yeux puis se lève.

« J'ai pas faim »

« De toute façon y'a plus de bouffe … »

Axel hausse les épaules et attrape son manteau, prévenant qu'il sort. Roxas le regarde sortir et se mord la lèvre. Etait-il triste car il avait fait une allusion comme quoi il serait hétéro ? La porte claque et Roxas se tape le front avec sa main. Il n'arrivera jamais à gagner le cœur d'Axel en disant ce genre de chose. Car le blondinet ne sait pas que l'élu de son cœur est aussi totalement fou amoureux de lui. Il monte et passe devant la salle de bains. Il entend du bruit … La voix de Sora …

« Riku ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux pas prendre un bain avec moi ? »

« Mais … C'est gênant … »

« La vue ne te plais pas ? »

« … »

« Sora … »

Roxas rougit et écarquille les yeux. Alors Axel disait vrai ? Il frappe à la porte des filles, détournant son chemin. Bah ouais, faut croire que Roxas et le seul dans cette maison qui soit capable de faire preuve d'une once de politesse en frappant à la porte. Il entend la voix de Naminé qui lui fait signe qu'il peut rentrer. Kairi a l'air d'être remise sur pieds. Elle lui fait un grand sourire et ouvre la bouche pour parler mais …. Sora rentre avec une serviette autour de la taille et lance :

« IL NEIGE ! »

Riku se montre derrière le frère de Roxas, totalement frustré, dans un peignoir. Apparement Sora avait abandonné Riku juste pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il neige. Naminé remarque :

« Oui … Je dirais même qu'il y a une tempête de neige … »

Roxas regarde par la fenêtre et écarquille les yeux, à force il va les garder grands ouverts ça irait plus vite.

« Axel est dehors ! »

Riku balance très froidement : « Pas grave, il retrouvera son chemin c'est un grand gars »

Il sort de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre, suivit de Sora. Les deux garçons partant pour s'habiller correctement. Roxas se ronge les sangs pour son meilleur ami et soupire. Kairi lui sourit et dit :

« Pardonne Riku … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment … »

C'est pourtant simple. Il aimerait être seul avec Sora. Kairi ajoute :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Axel, je pense qu'il va bien »

Roxas sourit un peu tristement puis Sora débarque et annonce :

« PUZZLE ! »

Puis il descend chercher un puzzle. Tout le monde le suit et ils se mettent à faire un puzzle attendant le retour d'Axel. Deux heures plus tard, encore penchés sur le puzzle de 1000 pièces et pas d'Axel en vu. Kairi baille et se retire dans sa chambre, voulant dormir. Elle est suivie de Naminé. Puis finalement, Sora dormait sur les genoux de Riku. Roxas regarde le garçon aux cheveux gris et dit :

« Tu devrais aller le coucher, il est jeune et il n'a pas l'habitude de veiller tard. Surtout qu'il a beaucoup bougé aujourd'hui … Avec le voyage et votre sortie dans la flotte dehors … »

Riku acquiesce et soulève Sora comme une princesse puis le monte dans la chambre. Roxas soupire et range le jeu. Il prend son manteau et ouvre la porte. La tempête semble s'être calmée …

« Axel … »

Le blondinet sort et s'avance dans la neige très haute. Il regarde autour de lui et aperçoit une masse rouge étalée dans la neige. Il écarquille les yeux.

« AXEEEEEEEEEL ! »

Et il court à la poursuite d'Axel. Il le retrouve complètement gêlé.

« Excuse moi … »

Roxas est au bord des larmes. Il le porte sur son dos et le rentre à la maison. Il emmène son chéri près du feu et le déshabille. Il rougit en découvrant son corps parfait mais secoue la tête. Pas le moment de nager dans ses fantasmes, bien qu'il le trouve terriblement bien foutu. Il monte, va chercher des serviettes et des vêtements de rechange. Il sèche Axel encore dans les vapes, l'habille chaudement, lui met trois couverture et le cale dans le fauteuil près du feu où il rajoute des buches. Puis il observe Axel qui dormait paisiblement à présent. Il caresse ses cheveux encore légèrement humide et le trouve vraiment craquant comme ça. Il sourit doucement et se penche pour poser, frôler, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il se recule et rougit. A force de rougir, il deviendra un crabe. Un crabe avec les yeux écarquillés 24h/24 … Mon dieu.

Petit à petit, Axel se réveille et il voit Roxas assit près de lui. Il tousse et dit comme si de rien n'était :

« Tiens ! Salut toi, t'as l'air en forme ! »

Roxas lève les yeux vers lui et … se met à pleurer …

-------------------------------------------------------A suivre----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Comme d'hab hein, pour avoir la suite faut me reviewer :

Luwynda, comme d'hab.


	3. Quand on passe la nuit dans le même lit

Titre -Quand on part à la neige- … chapître 3 : Quand on passe la nuit dans le même lit ...

Auteur : Luwynda!

Mail : Kingdom Heart

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Bon bah aucun personnages ne m'appartient, hélas. JE VEUX ROXAS !

Couple: Axel x Roxas / Sora x Riku

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le kingdom hearts de base.

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. Pis les neigophobes tant qu'à faire.

Résumé:

-AU--AkuRoku- Roxas a fait allusion au fait qu'il pourrait être hétéro. Hélas, ça n'a pas plu à copain Axel et il est sortit bouder dans la neige. Mais il y eut une brusque tempête. Alors que tout le reste du petit monde, sauf Roxas, étaient partis dormir, le temps s'est calmé. Roxas cherche son meilleur ami et le retrouve mort de froid. Il s'occupe de lui et quand celui-ci se reveille, Roxas pleurs brusquement ...

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1 et 2 :

DarkZizanie - De rien mon amour ! D'ailleurs voilà le chapitre trois x3 merci pour le fav author et pour la review ! jte n'ayme fort !

Bablog - Oui oui ! Jolie scène kawai ! Car Roxas il est trop chou d'abord ! ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !! bref ... Merci pour tes reviews ! Voilà la suite ma cocotte !

Darkan - Alors toi ! Réglements de compte ! J'ai deux ou trois truc à te dire ! è.é Ben en fait voilà ... Je t'aime ! Enfin j'veux dire, j't'adore quoi ! Bah oui tu reviews mes fics, chuis dans tes fav author, une de mes fics sont dans tes favs ... Veux-tu m'épouser ?! Enfin ptête pas quand même hein, y'a des limites ! xD Avoue que tu as eu peur que je te dise quelque chose de méchant. Nan ? Rho zut j'ai loupé mon coup. Bref merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

Hasu No Hana - mine de rien tu as fait une grand review quand même xD merci beaucoup ) Et moi aussi je déteste Kairi ! Viens on crée la LDK ! la Ligue des Detesteurs de Kairi ! Tu vas voir, dans ma fic, c'est la grosse fouteuse de merde xD En tout cas moi aussi je suis fan de yaoi et de yuri ! Punaise j'veux être un mec ... Enfin bref, voilà ze chapître 3 !

-

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le titre pourri du chapître 2.

Merci de suivre cette histoire ! Et bonne lecture !

Luwynda qui aime la vie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Petit à petit, Axel se réveille et il voit Roxas assit près de lui. Il tousse et dit comme si de rien n'était :_

_« Tiens ! Salut toi, t'as l'air en forme ! »_

_Roxas lève les yeux vers lui et … se met à pleurer …_

Axel voit le blondinet se mettre à pleurer et écarquille les yeux. Il se redresse et le regarde, paniqué.

"Roxas ! Je suis désolé ! Pleurs pas !"

Roxas lève ses yeux humides vers lui et se les essuit d'un revers de manche. Il observe Axel d'un air désesperé, le regardant comme un mirage. Il lève sa main pour toucher la joue du rouquin, comme pour vérifier s'il était bien en vie. En constatant que oui, Roxas pleurs de plus belle, mais de joie. Il essaie de calmer ses glandes lacrymales qui lui jouent des tours, essuyant ses yeux avec sa manche. Axel se mord la lèvre en l'observant puis lève une main et lui frotte les yeux. Ce geste rend à Roxas ses esprits et il dit malgré ses sanglots :

"Axel ... J'ai eu ... si ... peur ... Que tu ... sois ... mort ..."

Il avait dit le dernier mot dans un murmure. Axel s'étonne et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

"Ne t'inquiète plus ... Je vais bien ..." Il répéte : "Je vais bien ..." Puis, avec un petit rire ironique, il ajoute : "C'est bon ? C'est retenu ?"

Roxas sourit, amusé. Il constate avec joie qu'Axel est toujours le même imbécile. Le blondinet se relève et file dans la cuisine, laissant Axel à sa triste cause. Il revient avec une tasse de chocolat chaud avec du miel et lui donne. Axel le remercie et prend la tasse, puis il remarque en riant :

"J'devrais être malade plus souvent, tu t'occupes de moi comme ça"

Roxas le fusille du regard, ne pleurant plus du tout.

"Crétin"

Puis il file dans sa chambre. Il est bouleversé le pauvre Roxas. Il a cru perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Et par sa faute qui plus est. En plus il l'abandonne avec son chocolat chaud à cause de son mauvais caractère. Roxas soupire et se met en pyjama pour s'étaler sur son lit et fermer les yeux, ne trouvant malgré tout pas le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, Axel finit sa tasse en regardant le feu crépiter. Il aimait le feu. Sans savoir pourquoi. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas l'eau. Ca avait été un cauchemard d'être coincé dans cette neige ... Tout ça parce-que son coeur s'était pincé à l'allusion de Roxas. Axel s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps, Roxas était plus qu'un ami à ses yeux. Il soupire et se lève difficilement. Il va mettre la tasse dans l'évier et monte dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, croyant que le garçon dont il était amoureux dormait paisiblement. Il l'observe un instant puis se met sur le pauvre matelas rapiécé, faisant une grimace face à ce non confort.

Roxas l'entend rentrer mais ne bouge pas. Son sale caractère le forçant à l'ignorer. Les minutes passèrent et Roxas crut qu'Axel dormait. Mais celui-ci se les pelait sur son presque-sol. Se sentant comme Cendrillon au début de l'histoire. Il claque les dents malgré lui. C'était pas son jour. Roxas l'entend se cailler et culpabilise, il se redresse et observe son meilleur ami. Puis d'une petite voix, il dit :

"Axel ?"

Axel sursaute, s'attendant pas à entendre la voix du blond. Il se tourne vers lui et le regarde d'un air interrogatif. Roxas soutient son regard et dit:

"Tu ... Tu peux venir avec moi ... Si t'as froid ..."

Il rougit et son coeur se met à battre un peu plus rapidement à la pensée d'être dans un lit très serré avec Axel. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil et il se sent obligé par son habituel caractère taquin :

"Tu ne peux pas resister à mon charme finalement !"

Roxas rougit encore plus et lui tourne brusquement le dos en lançant :

"Crève !"

Axel observe le dos de son ami puis se redresse. Roxas l'entend bouger mais ne réagit pas. Puis il sent un poid en plus sur le matelas et un corps se refugier contre lui, sous la couette. Roxas se retourne vers lui et tombe nez à nez avec un Axel qui squatte son lit. Il rougit encore plus, rendant concurrence aux cheveux d'Axel, et son coeur ne cesse de marteler sa poitrine. Axel croise son regard et sourit. Il murmure :

"Merci Roxas ..."

Roxas déglutit. Le remerciement ne le troublant qu'un peu plus. Axel ferme les yeux mais Roxas ne peut encore moins dormir. Il s'est stabilisé et n'ose pas bouger, de peur de déranger le rouquin, restant droit comme un piquet.

Axel rouvre les yeux et regarde Roxas. Puis il sourit, amusé, et lance:

"Bah alors ? J'vais pas te manger"

Et il se colle contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Roxas sursaute et ne sait pas quoi répondre. Mais petit à petit, la chaleur rassurante du corps d'Axel contre le sien l'apaise et il se blottit contre son torse, fermant doucement les yeux. Il écoute la respiration de plus en plus lente d'Axel et son coeur battre aussi vite que le sien. Il sourit doucement et ces sons le berçe pour finalement sombrer dans un profond sommeil, dans les bras d'Axel.

Un doux rayon de lumière traverse la fenêtre et vient caresser le visage des deux jeunes gens. Roxas ouvre délicatement ses paupières, ayant le t-shirt d'Axel en face de lui dans son champ de vision. Il lève doucement la tête et voit le visage endormit et terriblement craquant d'Axel. Roxas sourit, attendrit, puis se redresse le plus doucement possible pour ne pas reveiller son ami. Il s'extirpe du lit puis descend sans faire de bruit, étant le premier reveillé. Il décide alors de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se met aux fourneaux et ... fait des pancakes au sirop d'érable. L'odeur caractéristique de la nourriture s'élève dans la maison, venant caresser les narines délicates d'Axel qui se reveille en même temps que son appétit. Il remarque avec regret que Roxas n'est plus là et il descend à son tour, en deuxième. Axel rentre dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Roxas. Il lui fait un grand sourire et dit au blondinet :

"Bonjouuuuuuur ! Han des pancakes !"

Roxas sourit à son tour et répond d'un signe de tête. Roxas finit sa cuisine, découvrant le plat dans une assiète surplombée de sirop d'érable qu'il pose sur la table. Axel se sert avec un grand sourire et une incroyable bonne humeur. Ben oui, rien de mieux que de dormir trèèèès près de la personne dont on est amoureux pour se lever avec un de ses desserts préférés avec la glaçe à l'eau de mer ? Roxas se sert aussi et s'atable en face d'Axel. Il demande finalement, histoire d'ouvrir la conversation :

"Bien dormi ?"

Axel acquiesce et avale sa bouchée.

"Super ! T'es confortable !"

Il rit et continue son occupation de dévorer son assiète tandis que les joues de Roxas s'empourprent brusquement. Roxas se maudit intérieurement d'avoir le sang qui chauffe vite. Et la remarque qu'Axel va ajouter ne l'aidera pas plus à calmer ses ardeurs :

"D'ailleurs ... J'étais pas habillé comme ça quand je suis sorti hier ..."

Roxas déglutit et le regarde alors qu'Axel en tartine une autre couche avec son habituel sourire du chat du Cheschire :

"C'est toi qui m'a changé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Roxas rougit encore plus et se lève pour aller se servir un lait chaud sans répondre au rouquin. Ce dernier se lève à sa suite et se place derrière lui, glissant ses lèvres au creux de 'loreille droites du plus petit et murmurant :

"Ce que tu as vu t'as plu ?"

Roxas se retourne brusquement en le fusillant du regard mais ... Son coeur s'accelère à nouveau en remarquant qu'Axel était trèèèèès proche de lui et qu'il sentait à nouveau sa respiration entre ses lèvres. Il ferme doucement les yeux, glissant un genoux entre les jambes d'Axel qui le plaque avec délicatesse contre le meuble de cuisine mais ... Des pas dans les escaliers se font entendre. Les deux plus âgés soupirent de frustration, se séparant rapidement alors que Kairi entre dans la pièce en disant d'une voix guillerette :

"Bonjour les garçons ! Ooooh des pancakes ! C'est trop bien ça !"

Elle s'installe à la table alors que les deux autres répondent d'une voix blasée :

"'jour ..."

Puis soudainement arrive en trombe Sora, suivit d'un Riku mal réveillé et d'une Naminé déjà habillée. Tout le monde s'attable, mine de rien. Axel soupire et se rasseoit, espèrant récuperer des pancakes avant qu'il n'y en ait plus. Roxas grogne et sort de la pièce en annoncant :

"J'vais prendre ma douche"

Axel déglutit et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce chapître, rougit doucement, imaginant le corps nu de Roxas trempé. Il secoue la tête alors qu'il était mort d'envie de le rejoindre et de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais il n'en fut rien ... Car Sora annonce qu'ils allaient faire de la luge après le petit déj'.

Puis s'enchaîne alors les passages aux douches, à la brosse à dents, aux vêtements et sans avoir aucun instant à eux, Roxas et Axel se retrouvent en tenue de ski, Sora avec une luge, Riku avec Sora, et Naminé et Kairi attendant les garçons dans un bistro, profitant de la vue de la montagne. Les quatres se séparent en deux groupes.

Sora et Riku en luge, Roxas et Axel sur le télésiège ...

A suive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà le chapître 3 !

Merci de me reviewer pour la suite !

Luwynda !


	4. Quand on se cogne contre des sapins

Titre -Quand on part à la neige- … chapître 4 : Quand on se cogne contre des sapins ...

Auteur : Luwynda!

Mail : Kingdom Heart

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Malheureusement, aucun personnage ne m'appartient ... Mais est-ce encore utile de le préciser ?

Couple: Axel x Roxas / Sora x Riku / léger Kairi x Naminé

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le kingdom hearts de base.

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin. Pis les neigophobes tant qu'à faire. Pis les Skiophobes ... Les lugophobe aussi xD

Résumé:

-AU--AkuRoku- Axel se les pèle en dormant sur son pauvre matelas ... Roxas l'acceuille dans son lit. Puis le matin pancakes partie ! Et ils se sont préparer à faire des jeux de neige dehors !

Réponses aux reviews :

Darkan - QUEWAAAAAAAAA ? Tu veux pas m'épouser ? oO T'es bien la première personne à me dire ça ... é.è ça me brise le coeur ! Pour la peine j'fais pas la suite. Nan j'rigole la voilà quand même la suite xD Bon plus sérieusement, merci pour ta review xD Et Axel n'est pas le seul frustré dans cette affaire ;P

Decay - Sont tous frustrés dans ma fic xD Sauf Naminé xD Voilà la suite mon coeur ! Merci ma cocotte

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Les quatres se séparent en deux groupes._

_Sora et Riku en luge, Roxas et Axel sur le télésiège ..._

Sora court aussi haut qu'il pouvait et positionne sa luge. Riku le regarde, amusé et lui lance :

"Tu sais ... C'est les gamins qui font de la luge normalement ..."

Sora lève les yeux vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Ouais mais c'est trooooooop bien la luge !"

Riku rit doucement. C'est que Sora, malgré son âge un peu élevé pour les enfantillages, reste toujours un éternel gamin. Riku le trouve incroyablement mignon ... Puis, Sora s'installe dans la luge et regarde Riku avec insistance, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Riku hausse un sourcil.

"Quoi ?"

Sora sourit à nouveau et ordonne :

"Monte dérrière !"

Riku écarquille les yeux, puis reprend son sérieux et s'éclaircie la voix avant de dire :

"Non"

Sora fait une tête de chiot battu et cri :

"QUEWAAAAAAAAAAAA ?"

Riku sursaute et regarde Sora qui le supplit avec des yeux doux. Riku déglutit puis pousse un soupire fataliste. Impossible de résister à Sora. Il s'approche et se glisse derrière lui. Mais la luge est très petite ... Si bien qu'il doit se coller contre le dos de Sora et l'entourer avec les jambes, son bassin contre le sien. Ses pomettes rosirent. Sora attrape les bras de Riku et se ceinture avec. Il tourne son profil vers lui et lui fait un grand sourire.

"C'est parti !"

Et d'un coup de pieds dans la neige, il fait glisser la luge sur la neige glaçée ...

----

Sur le télésiège, Roxas était assit à côté d'Axel. Roxas regarde autour de lui, s'empêchant de faire un sourire émerveillé comme le ferait son petit frère. Axel le remarque et esquisse un sourire moqueur. Il lance :

"Bah quoi Roxas ? T'aimes pas la montagne ?"

Roxas se mord la lèvre et fusille encore Axel du regard. Ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tant il aime taquiner Roxas et lance :

"Ooooh ! Regarde ces montagnes Roxas ! Ooooh ! Comme le village fait si petit ! On se sent comme des dieux !"

Roxas regarde le paysage et ... fait un grand sourire comme le ferait Sora, les yeux brillants. Il adorait les paysages panoramiques. Et la neige. Il se sentait grand ! Et c'est pas souvent qu'il en a l'occasion vu sa petite taille. Axel change de sourit, attendrit par Roxas. Celui-ci regarde en bas et demande :

"Si un de nos skis tombe, on fait comment ?"

Axel suit son regard ... Puis hausse les épaules.

"J'sais pas ... On est dans la merde, surtout si quelqu'un se le prend sur la gueule"

Roxas étouffe un léger rire en imaginant la scène. Puis ils arrivent au bout. Ils déscendent du télésiège à contre coeur. Axel glisse sur ses skis et se positionne en haut de la pente, suivit de Roxas qui a un peu de mal et qui commence à paniquer. Axel le regarde et lui lance un regard intérrogatif.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Roxas ?"

Roxas fait une grimaçe et lance un regard désespéré à Axel.

"Chuis nul en ski ..."

Axel sourit tendrement.

"J'vais t'apprendre"

Roxas répond à son sourire, reconnaissant.

----

Kairi regarde le paysage avec un sourire d'extase. C'était vraiment superbe. Et les gens semblaient s'amuser. Naminé sourit en regardant sa meilleure amie ainsi. Kairi faisait la conversation toute seule.

"Franchement ! C'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir à la neige ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! En plus on a eu un temps superbe ! A part la tempète d'hier soir ... Mais bon ... Finalement on a pleins de neige et un grand soleil avec un vent frait ! Tiens d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien faire de la luge avec Riku quand il aura terminé avec Sora, tu penses qu'il voudra bien ?"

Naminé hausse les épaules et Kairi reprend.

"Oui tu as raison ... Riku préfère Sora ... J'ai pas vraiment de chance. C'est vrai que Sora est très attachant. En plus c'est Riku qui a voulu dormir avec Sora ... J'me demande s'ils ont passé à l'acte ... Tu en penses quoi ?"

Naminé porte son vere à ses lèvres et boit. Kairi continue.

"Ouais c'est vrai ... On les aurait entendu, les murs sont fins dans le chalet. C'est pas très insonorisé ... Mais c'est sûr que Riku en a envie. Et si on les laisses seuls au chalet, Riku sautera sur l'occasion"

Naminé fait un petit rire pervers en imaginant les deux garçons nu, l'un sur l'autre ... Kairi soupire.

"Il faut absolument éviter ça ... En plus Roxas est très protecteur avec Sora. Et je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait que Riku le pervertise. J'ai décidé ! J'empêcherai Riku et Sora de faire des choses !"

Naminé pousse un long soupire désespéré. Kairi la regarde, des flammes dans les yeux, bien déterminée puis elle ajoute :

"Faudra tout faire pour pas qu'ils restent seuls au chalet ! Que ce soit Roxas et Axel c'est pas trop grave, eux d'eux ne feraient rien"

Naminé rigole à nouveau, sachant qu'Axel avait autant envie de Roxas que Riku de Sora. Et qu'en plus, Roxas serait d'accord ...

"Naminé ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose entre Axel et Roxas ?"

Naminé rigole de plus belle et dit :

"Oui"

Kairi soupire et remarque, tétanisée :

"On est entourée de gays ..."

Naminé sourit doucement et regarde Kairi amoureusement. Kairi la regarde et écarquille les yeux.

"Naminé ?!"

----

Sora les bras en l'air en hurlant comme un dingue son amour pour la luge, Riku l'enlacant avec force pour pas qu'il se casse la gueule, grimaçant en sentant son bassin cogner contre les fesses de Sora, une réaction caractéristique arrivant petit à petit, le faisant se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Sora réagit pas à la chose dure dans son dos, croyant que c'était le portable de Riku, ce dernier d'ailleurs a hate que cela se termine avant de vouloir violer Sora sur place. La luge se cogne contre un sapin et la neige glaçée tombe sur eux. Calmant les ardeurs de Riku au passage. Sora est mort de rire et s'extirpe de la neige alors que Riku sort avec difficulté, encore troublé.

Le plus jeune récupère la luge et lance au garçons aux cheveux gris :

"On recommence ?!"

Riku lève les yeux au ciel. Pauvre de lui. En plus s'il refuse, il va encore avoir le droit à la tête de chat Potté de Sora.

"Bon ok ..."

Sora sourit encore plus, si si c'est possible, et prend la main de Riku, portant la luge de l'autre.

"Vient on va aller plus haut ! On va aller sur le monsieur télésiège !"

Riku hausse un sourcil et suit Sora sans vraiment avoir le choix.

"Le monsieur télésiège ?" répète-t-il.

"Bah oui ! On dit pas une télésiège !" Il rit et fait la queue avec Riku qui soupire. Sora est vraiment un gamin.

Hop, ils grimpent dans le télésiège et Sora fait un grand sourire au fil qu'ils grimpaient dans le ciel et lance :

"Ooooh ! Regarde ces montagnes Riku ! Ooooh ! Comme le village fait si petit ! On se sent comme des dieux !"

Riku sourit, amusé par l'attitude de Sora. Puis ils attérissent et se positionnent comme précedement.

----

Axel avait essayé d'apprendre quelques trucs à Roxas. Puis il dit d'une voix déterminée :

"Je pense que tu vas y arriver ! Suit moi !"

Axel s'élance sur la piste, Roxas le regarde avec des yeux émerveillé. Axel est doué. Il prend un regard déterminé et s'élance à sa suite, s'imaginant que ça ne devait pas être si difficile si Axel y arrivait. Pas qu'Axel est maladroit mais bon ... Mais une fois élancé, Roxas panique. Il ne sait pas quoi faire avec ses batons de skis et part hors piste.

Axel se retourne pour voir où en est Roxas et il voit une furie blonde descendre à tout allure droit sur lui. Roxas se cogne contre Axel, le faisant tomber et ils déboulent hors de la piste dans la forêt sur la montagne. Ils se cognent contre un sapin et arrête le déboulement. Roxas se retrouve étalé sur Axel, les skis dans tous les sens. Axel regarde le blond et dit en soupirant désesperement :

"T'as encore des progrès à faire ..."

Il se redresse, poussant Roxas, enlève ses skis puis ceux de Roxas et se relève. Il tend la main à son ami avec un grand sourire :

"Aller ! Debout feignasse !"

Roxas regarde Axel faire puis sa main. Il l'attrape et se redresse mais ... Glisse et retombe sur les fesses, entrainant Axel qui tombe sur lui. Les voilà totalement étalés dans la neige, corps contre corps, Axel au-dessus de Roxas qui est tombé les cuisses écartés ... Une position très explicite.

Les deux garçons s'en rendent compte et rougissent jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Axel ... Lève-toi ..." demande Roxas d'une petite voix troublé par le regard plongé dans le sien.

Il déglutit et remarque qu'Axel a encore rapproché ses lèvres des siennes. Son coeur se remet à battre et il ferme doucement les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'éffleurent, les faisant frissonner. Enfin ... Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'embrasser ... Sans que personne ne les dérange ... Personne ? C'est pas encore pour maintenant car ...

"J'AIME LA LUUUUUUUGE !" cri la voix de Sora qui fait sursauter les deux aînés.

Suivit par la voix de Riku qui hurle, paniqué :

"PAS PAR LA C'EST LA FORET ! SORAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Les deux plus jeunes déboulent, glissant à côté d'eux à une vitesse affolante ... Partant encore plus loin dans la forêt avant de se cogner une deuxième fois sur un sapin.

Axel s'écarte du blondinet et pousse un juron.

"Mais ils veulent pas nous laisser tranquille ?! C'est une conspiration ! Luwynda a une dent contre nous !"

Roxas écarquille les yeux en voyant Axel s'énerver puis demande :

"C'est qui Luwynda ?"

Axel s'arrête dans son élan de colère et baisse les yeux sur Roxas encore sous lui.

"Heu ... Bonne question ... Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ... ?"

Roxas éclate de rire malgré sa frustration. Le blond se redresse, suivit d'Axel, puis soupire ... Il regarde l'heure et remarque que c'est celle qu'ils ont décidés pour rentrer au chalet. Il soupire de plus belle et se tourne vers Axel. Pas question d'en rester là cette fois. Il se redresse sur la pointe des pieds et fait un rapide bisou, très rapide, sur les lèvres d'Axel. Il rougit et dit pour se donner une excuse :

"Merci d'avoir essayer de m'apprendre à skier ..."

Axel rougit à son tour et Roxas attrape ses skis et se dirige vers la station, le feu aux joues. Axel lève sa main et caresse doucement ses lèvres du bout des doigts avec un petit sourire. Il prend ensuite ses skis et suit Roxas.

Pendant ce temps, Riku rentre aussi avec un Sora assomé sur le dos et une luge sous le bras gauche.

----

Le soir, ils se retrouvent tous au chalet, près d'un feu de cheminet. Roxas ne cessant d'observer la bouche d'Axel, mort d'envie de l'embrasser avec fougue. Riku épuisé d'avoir suivit Sora partout avec sa luge, Sora endormit sous ses cuisses, encore sonné quand il s'est cogné tête contre le sapin, Kairi desespérée en observant Riku et Sora, Naminé regardant Kairi et Axel ... dévorant Roxas du regard, voulant un peu plus qu'un simple bisou.

Ils mangeaient un petit plat préparé par Kairi qui avait que ça a faire avec Naminé, sauf Sora qui dort, évidement.

Puis Riku se lève et porte à nouveau Sora comme une princesse, annoncant :

"J'vais le coucher, moi aussi j'vais dormir, chuis crevé"

Et il monte dans sa chambre avec Sora. Les quatres autres decidant d'aller se coucher aussi ...

A suivre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padadada !

Comme d'hab, j'veux des reviews sinon pas de suite xD

Luwynda.


	5. Quand on prend le bain ensemble

Titre -Quand on part à la neige- … chapître 4 : Quand on prend le bain ensemble ...

Auteur : Luwynda

Mail : Kingdom Heart

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Couple: Axel x Roxas / Sora x Riku / léger Kairi x Naminé

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Heart de base.

AAAAAAAAAH ! J'ai un bouton sur la lèvre oO c'pas pratique ça xD

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Résumé:

-AU--AkuRoku- Sora et Riku on fait de la luge. Axel et Roxas du ski. Kairi a fait la discution toute seule avec Naminé. Axel et Roxas ont encore faillis s'embrasser ... mais coupés par Sora qui aime la luge. Roxas pose un rapide bisou sur les lèvres d'Axel. Le soir arrive, tous épuisé ou bouleversé et ils décident d'aller se coucher ...

Yeah je bois du coca au lemon ! baf

Réponses aux reviews :

Hasu No Hana - Waw 3 reviews à la suite xD Ouais y'a des avantages à être une fille mais bon ... J'aurais préféré être un môssieur ! Ma fic te rend joyeuse ? oO Quel honneur ! Allay soyons les créatrices de la LDK ! Donc j'vais pas m'empêcher de me défouler sur Kairi comme première réforme xD Mais Axel EST un pervers :P et Roxas est si excitant ! Il peut pas s'en empêcher. JAAAAAAAAAAACK ! Moi j'aime Jack ! Et vive Mika ! Bref. Mais nan j'ai pas une dent contre eux, j'les adore ! Mais mieux vaut les faire patienter comme ça l'extase sera plus grand xD MWAHAHAHAH ! Roxas il a trop la classe même. Et fallait bien que je fourre Naminé quelque part xD Même que c'est une fan girl d'abord. Ah mais Sora cache bien son jeu ;P Chuis pas un chien ! Mais moi aussi j'aime les chiens. D'ailleurs j'en ai un ! Et il est con. Bref voilà le chapître 5 ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ... Surtout que j'écris un peu au feeling vu que j'ai PAS d'idées à la base ... Enfin merci pour tes reviews ! J't'embrasserai bien pour la peine mais voilà, y'a un écran et plusieurs kilomètres qui m'en empêche xD Enfin, à m'entendre, j'épouserai tous mes reviewers moi ... Bref j'me tais. Et n'oublie pas qui tu es ! Regarde au-delà de ce que tu vois ! ON VA S'EN FAIRE QUELQUES Z'HUNS ! (désolée j'me retape tous les disneys xD)

Darkan - xD Soyez frustrés ! C'est mon but ! Mwahahahahahaha ! xD Merci pour la review xD (si j'continue comme ça j'vais finir par ne plus avoir de reviews :X)

Bablog - Quelle phrase ? oO Bref xD Merci de ta reviews ! Par contre ce chapître est moins drôle. Mais review moi quand même hein é.è

J'ai mal aux doigts.

J'm'ennuis tellement que j'm'enfile les chapîtres xD

Bon chapître un peu plus sérieux ... Quand j'ai commencé c'était pas mon intention mais ... Comme je l'ai dis ça vient au fil de ce que j'écris :/

Désolée. Mais au moins le chapître est plus long que les précédents xD

Et bonne lecture.

Luwynda

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et il monte dans sa chambre avec Sora. Les quatres autres decidant d'aller se coucher aussi ..._

Kairi se retire, partant prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Naminé salut les garçons d'un signe de tête et monte aussi dans sa chambre pour dormir. Roxas et Axel se retrouvant seuls à seuls, se dévorant des yeux mutuellement. Un silence lourd s'installe. Aucun d'eux ne sachant que dire.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Axel masse sa nuque et se lève sous les yeux étonnés de Roxas. Il lui sourit et dit :

"Je suis crevé moi aussi" Et il monte dans leur chambre. Une fois en haut, il hésite ... Est-ce que Roxas accepterait encore qu'il squatte son lit ? Il soupire et s'installe sur le maigre matelas au sol. Tant pis.

Roxas regarde la porte et se lève. Il laisse le feu crépiter, presque éteint et il suit Axel. Il entre et le voit sur le matelas. Il s'avance et se met en pyjama. Axel en profite pour mater d'ailleurs ... Roxas sent un regard sur ses fesses et se retourne vers le rouquin. Roxas rougit et se glisse dans son lit, tournant le dos à Axel. Puis, ce dernier se redresse et demande :

"Roxas ... ? ... Je ... Je peux venir ?"

Roxas ne répond pas. Il en avait envie mais il avait peur de perdre la tête. Axel prend ce silence pour un oui et s'installe à côté de lui. Roxas sursaute et se tourne alors pour se retrouver face à face puis il dit d'un air pas content :

"J'ai pas dit oui !"

Axel le regarde et sourit. Il lève une main et caresse la joue du blond. Joue qui est brûlante. Roxas déglutit. Comment refuser face à ça ... Roxas ferme les yeux. Axel l'observe et hésite à l'embrasser ... Il en meurt d'envie ... Mais si leurs lèvres se rencontrent ... Axel a peur de péter un plomb et d'en vouloir plus ... Beaucoup plus. Roxas se blottit contre le torse d'Axel et l'enlace de ses maigres bras. Dormir contre Axel, sentir sa cage thoracique se soulever sous sa respiration ... Il trouvait ça si agréable. Axel décide de ne rien tenter et il le ceinture de ses bras à son tour, fermant les yeux, visage enfouit dans ses cheveux blonds.

Le soleil réveille Roxas à nouveau, soulevant doucement ses paupières. Il cligne les yeux et réfugie son visage endormit dans le cou d'Axel pour se cacher des rayons UV. Mais il ne peut plus se rendormir. Il rouvre les yeux et s'habitue peu à peu à la lumière. Il se détache légèrement du doux cocon de chaleur qu'est le corps d'Axel, se soulevant sur un coude. Ses yeux s'attardent sur le visage dans un profond sommeil du garçon aux cheveux rouges. Puis sur ses lèvres. Il se mord la sienne inférieur, pensant à nouveau à l'embrasser. Puis il ose. Estimant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Il penche son visage et pose sa bouche légèrement contre la sienne. Son coeur s'accélère et il les appuit un peu plus, trouvant celles d'Axel agréablement douces. Quelques minutes passent. Il n'a pas de retour. Axel ne se réveille pas. Roxas recule brusquement son visage et le regarde, troublé. Axel faisait tant battre son coeur. Du bout des doigts, il caresse les lèvres tentantes du rouquin, voulant l'embrasser à nouveau et plus fougueusement. Mais il se reprend et se lève délicatement. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et se fait couler un bain ...

----

Riku se réveille. Il baisse les yeux en sentant une chaleur contre lui. Il soupire. Sora avait encore squatté son lit pendant qu'il dormait... Il le regarde dormir et rit légèrement. Sora avait la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave s'écoulant de ses lèvres, étalé dans le lit en prenant toute la place. Riku se lève et va dans la salle de bain, n'imaginant pas qu'un certain blondinet s'y trouvait. Il ouvre la porte et ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Riku sursaute et referme brusquement la porte. Le cri a reveillé tout le monde. Un Sora dans les vapes sort de la chambre en marmonnant :

"C'est déjà le ptit déj' ?"

Axel sort à son tour, paniqué, se demandant pourquoi on égorgeait un cochon dès le matin. Naminé sort, apparement déjà reveillée depuis longtemps, suivie de Kairi en chemisette qui se frottait les yeux et qui demandait :

"Kekis'pass ?"

Riku se tourne vers tous les curieux et fait un rire gêné.

"Rien rien"

Roxas sort de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et hurle à Riku :

"NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? ON FRAPPE AVANT DE REN..."

Il s'arrête en voyant que tout le monde était présent et rougit brusquement. Sora hausse les épaules et retourne dormir, Naminé reprend son rire sadique, Kairi écarquille les yeux, Axel éclate de rire. Axel remarque, à moitié plié :

"Tu cris comme une fille, Roxas !"

Roxas le fusille du regard alors que Riku rit à la remarque d'Axel comme pour approuver et Naminé acquiesce d'un signe de tête alors que Kairi soupire. Roxas se mord la lèvre puis hurle :

"J'VOUS EMMERDE TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES !"

Et il retourne dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. Riku part rejoindre Sora en soupirant, Naminé descend pour lire le journal et Kairi la suit pour aller dans la cuisine et préparer le petit déjeuner tant qu'elle y est, fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose. Axel s'approche de la porte de la salle de bain et frappe.

"Roxaaas ?"

"Dégage !" lance une voix énervée derrière la porte.

Axel soupire en pensant qu'il avait un sale caractère puis s'excuse :

"Aller quoi ! Pardonne moi ! Tu sais bien que j'ai l'habitude de te taquiner ?"

Roxas soupire. Il était retourné dans sa baignoire. Il ne répond pas.

Axel soupire et ouvre la porte délicatement.

"Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ?"

Roxas sursaute et ferme le rideau de douche.

"Rentre pas !"

Axel referme la porte derrière lui et se déshabille, il ouvre le rideau et squatte la baignoire en face de Roxas. Ce dernier est rouge comme une pivoine, ayant vu tous les détails du corps d'Axel. Il replie ses jambes contre son torse pour cacher ce qu'il a de plus intime et détourne le regard.

"Qu'est-ce tu squattes ?" demande Roxas en essayant de trouver un interêt au mur pour ne pas regarder le corps nu d'Axel ...

Axel sourit et dit :

"Bah quoi ? Autant économiser de l'eau !"

Roxas soupire et le regarde dans les yeux pour lui transmettre comme quoi il lui en voulait. Puis il dit :

"J'cris pas comme une fille !"

Axel sourit bizarrement et pense qu'il aimerait bien l'entendre crier mais ... dans un autre contexte. Il ne dit rien et observe Roxas, regrettant qu'il ait replier les jambes contre lui. Axel était beaucoup moins pudique. Il avait pris ses aises, les jambes bien écartés, yeux fermés. Roxas glisse contre son gré les yeux vers le bas et rougit un peu plus. Axel avait été gâté par la nature. Il soupire, il aurait préféré avoir mit du bain moussant ... Ca l'aurait moins troublé. Axel ouvre un oeil et sourit, puis une irrésistible envie l'empare et il dit :

"Retourne toi"

Roxas sursaute.

"QUEWA ?"

Axel soupire et du gel douche puis insiste :

"Aller ! J'vais te laver le dos !"

Roxas soupire, il s'était fait des idées. Il se retourne donc et offre son dos aux mains abiles du rouquin. Axel met du gel douche dans la paume de sa main et pose ses doigts sur le dos du blond qui frissonne au contact. Il étale ce qu'il a dans la main, lui frottant le dos tout en observant sa peau clair et tentante. Il l'observe sans se retenir, posant ensuite ses yeux sur ses fesses plates. Il sourit et glisse ses mains à cet endroit, vérifiant qu'elles étaient fermes, les pelotant comme si de rien était. Roxas déglutit et tourne sa tête vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

Axel lui sourit et dit d'une voix taquine :

"Bah quoi ? Tout doit être lavé"

Ses mains se glisses le long des hanches de Roxas, rapproche son corps du sien, sa bouche se plaque dans le cou de Roxas, embrassant cette peau si désirable, sa main se faufile devant, entre les jambes de Roxas. Ce dernier se mord la lèvre, il colle son dos contre le torse du rouquin et ferme les yeux, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour faciliter les lèvres d'Axel. Roxas n'a plus envie d'arrêter Axel. Il colle ses fesses contre le bassin d'Axel, sentant sa virilité durcir contre lui et pousse un léger gémissement alors que les doigts d'Axel effleurent son entrejambe mais ...

"AXEL ! ROXAS ! SORA ! RIKU ! LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !" cri la voix de Kairi.

Roxas ouvre brusquement les yeux et sort précipitament de la baignoire. Il attrape un peignoir et se réfugie dedans, les joues rouges à leur maximum. Axel grogne de frustration et sort à son tour. Il se sèche et se rhabille vite fait. Ils se regardent mais n'osent rien se dire ... Axel sort et se dirige d'un pas énervé vers la cuisine, il s'installe en faisant racler la chaise contre le sol et mange les crêpes dans son assiète. Roxas s'asseoit sur le bord de la baignoire, regardant l'eau descendre. Son coeur battait encore très vite. Il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si Kairi n'avait pas appeller à table ... Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Il l'essuit précipitament. Il aimait Axel, du plus profond de son coeur mais ... Ce qu'il venait d'arrivé ... Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrasser, même pas avoué leurs sentiments et ils avaient faillis ... La paranoïa de Roxas l'amène à croire qu'Axel ne voulait que son corps. Les larmes coulent à nouveau, n'imaginant même pas que ses sentiments pouvaient être partagés. Il se lève et essuit ses joues avant de descendre en peignoir et dire d'une petite voix en regardant tout le monde attablé :

"J'ai pas faim ... Vous pouvez manger ma part ..."

Il monte et s'habille. Axel culpabilise, il avait bien remarqué les yeux rougis de Roxas. Il se lève et fonce dans leur chambre. Pas question que Roxas ait une mauvaise idée de ses intentions.

"Roxas !" appelle-t-il en rentrant dans la chambre alors que Roxas ne s'était même pas changé, allongé ventre sur le lit, l'oreiller dans ses bras, visage refugié dedans, étouffant des sanglots.

Axel se mord la lèvre et s'approche de lui. Il s'asseoit sur le bord du matelas et lève un bras pour caresser les cheveux du blondinet mais celui-ci s'écarte, évitant son contact. Ses yeux humides se posent sur lui.

"Ne me touche pas"

Axel écarquille les yeux. Roxas se protège derrière son oreiller et lance d'une voix qui lui en voulait :

"Sors ... J'veux plus te voir"

Axel déglutit, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

"Roxas, je ..."

Roxas dit beaucoup plus fort

"DEGAGE !"

Axel n'insiste plus. Il se lève et prend son manteau, ses gants et son bonnet. Il sort de la chambre, enfile le tout et sort dans la fraicheur de l'exterieur. Partant se balader pour laisser couler de discrètes larmes qu'aucune de ses connaissances ne puisse voir. Roxas se reprend et s'habille finalement. Il passe sa matinée à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air triste pendant que les autres s'amusent en bas. Et finalement c'est l'heure de manger, Naminé vient chercher Roxas et ils s'attablent. Kairi demande :

"Il est où Axel ? Il est pas rentré"

Roxas répond froidement :

"On s'en fout d'Axel"

Et il se met à jouer avec sa nourriture avec sa fourchette. Tout le monde le regarde étonné et ne cherchent pas à savoir plus. Devinant qu'il sagissait d'un sujet délicat. Puis Sora lance :

"Hakuna matata"

Roxas sursaute et regarde son frère.

"Quewa ? oO"

Sora fait un grand sourire.

"Ca veut dire sans soucis ! T'as l'air triste alors pense hakuna matata !"

Riku se frappe le front avec la main. Sora ne savait jamais quand il fallait se taire. Roxas s'apprête à répondre mais Axel débarque. Il regarde tout le monde, tout le monde le regarde. Puis il va dans la chambre. Il revient avec sa valise faite et dit :

"J'rentre, j'en ai marre"

Sora dit toujours aussi innocement :

"Bah prend un malabar"

Axel hausse un sourcil.

"Hein ?"

Sora dit :

"Oui ! A la télé ils ont dit : quand y'en a marre, y'a malabar !"

Riku soupire et dit :

"Tu regardes trop la télé Sora"

Roxas regarde Axel en culpabilisant. Sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Axel croise son regard puis baisse les yeux et sort. Roxas se lève et court à sa suite. Il le prend dans ses bras, par le dos et dit :

"Excuse-moi ! Axel ! Pardon ! Chuis désolé !"

Axel ne peut pas lui résister à l'envie de le taquiner et répond l'une des choses qu'il ne devrait plus dire :

"Tu peux t'excuser encore de plusieurs façon si tu veux"

Roxas le regarde et se remet à pleurer. Il se sentait si vulnérable face à Axel. Jamais il n'avait été aussi émotif. Il ne cesse de répéter :

"Pardon ! Pardon ! Pars pas ! Pardon ! S'il-te-plais ! Reste !"

Axel se retourne et le serre contre lui, abandonnant sa valise à côté. Il murmure à son oreille :

"C'est à moi de m'excuser ..."

Roxas lève les yeux et le regarde. Il pourrait tout lui pardonner. Il l'aimait tant. Axel essuit ses larmes, replace ses mèches sur son visage et dit dans un souffle que seul Roxas pouvait entendre :

"Roxas ... Tu sais ... Je t'a ..."

Mais il est coupé par Kairi qui était sortie pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Ah ! Bah tout s'arrange"

Axel lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi elle débarquait tout le temps au mauvais moment cette poufiasse ? Roxas se met à rire et il prend la main d'Axel, se détachant de lui.

"Aller ! Rentre ! Sinon le dîner va refroidir !"

Axel prend sa valise alors que Roxas l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Il se déssape de ses vêtements d'exterieur et se remet à table. Le reste du repas reprend normalement. Axel lançant des vannes à Roxas, Roxas s'énervant, Sora partant dans ses délires, Riku le regardant avec amour, Naminé souriant sans rien dire et Kairi faisant la conversation toute seule tout en renversant pleins de trucs, maladroite comme elle est.

La journée se déroule tout aussi normalement. Cette fois Kairi a essayé de faire du ski avec Naminé et Axel, Sora continuant avec sa luge et Riku qui en voit de toutes les couleurs. Roxas se reposant sur une terasse tout en regardant Axel s'énerver contre Kairi qui arrive à rien. Il repense à sa séance de ski avec Axel. Contrairement à Kairi, Axel avait été gentil pour lui apprendre, ne s'énervant jamais. Apparement il se vengeait pour toutes les fois où Kairi était venue au mauvais moment.

Puis Roxas repense à tout à l'heure ... A ce "Roxas, tu sais je t'a ...". Il aimerait tant qu'Axel finisse sa phrase. Il voulait savoir. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer n'importe quoi comme fin de phrase. Il ne voulait plus se faire de fausses idées ...

A suivre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilàààà ! Reviews please ! J'vous aimes !

La ptite Luw.


	6. Quand Sora se perd

Titre -Quand on part à la neige- … chapître 6 : Quand Sora se perd ...

Auteur : Luwynda

Mail : Kingdom Heart

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Couple: Axel x Roxas / léger Sora x Riku

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Heart de base.

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Résumé:

-AU--AkuRoku- Sora et Axel on prit le bain ensemble et ça a faillit tourné en ... sexe. Mais Kairi les coupe en pleins élan. Roxas prend peur en réalisant ce qui aurait pu se passer et rejette Axel. Axel décide de partir, vexé par les paroles de Roxas, mais ce dernier s'excuse et tout fini bien.

Réponses aux reviews :

Darkan - ah ? Moi mon cri de guerre c'est Hakuna Matata xD Privilégiée ? Haaaan ! Que d'honneurs, que d'honneurs xD Sinon j'ai rien compris à ton lien oO Faut y jouer ! Sinon merci pour tes reviws x3 hesite pas à m'en mettre autant que tu veux ! D ZE suite !

Bablog - Ouaiiis ! j'ai réussi à te faire detester Kairi xD J'te dis c'est la LDK : lique des detesteurs de kairi ! Oui je sais pour les chapîtres xD Mais tu vas pas t'en plaire quand même è.é Et pis c'est fou ce que je m'emmerde pendant ces vacances. Du coup je pianote mon clavier et laisse libre cours à mes fantasmes xD En plus dès que j'en fais un en me disant "allay c'te fois tu le postes pas direct, t'attends un peu" j'y arrive pas xD IL FAUT que je le poste xD Donc voilà. Merci pour tes reviews ! Où ça un lemon :O

Decay - Mwahahahaha moi ça me fait marrer. Y'est tout mignon tout con. Et Kairi c'est une poufiasse.

Hasu No Hana - On peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et se taper le bisho de fils de la crémière ... Dommage. Ouais j'bois du coca au lemon ! J'ai pas le droit ? oO J'pense que y'aura vite fait beaucoup de monde dans la LDK à la fin de ma fic xD Ben moi mon chien c'est un cavalier king charles. Même que lui il pue, mais pas le fromage. Et nan elle aurait pas pu, sinon y'aurait pas eu d'histoire xD J'aime frustrer mes lecteurs, c'est fou. Han ! Enfin une qui aime mon Sora xD Il est chou hein ? Un peu con sur les bords mais bon. Faut souhaiter bon courage au pauvre Riku qui désespère. Bah ouais j'me refais tous les disneys. J'm'emmerde tellement xD La preuve, j'ai posté 3 chapîtres en une journée xD Tout en regardant les disneys xD Dommage j'veux te faire un poutou moi. Zut, crotte, flute, saperloste, mince alors. T'as vu comme chuis vulgaire ? C'est bon j'ai plus mal aux doigts ! Merci pour ta review ! Vala ZE chapître 6.

Même que moi j'ai des cheveux roses et des nouvelles lunettes.

Chapître 6 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

J'vous aime !

Hakuna Matata.

Et vive le yaoi.

La ptite Luw qui a mal au dos c'te fois xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Puis Roxas repense à tout à l'heure ... A ce "Roxas, tu sais je t'a ...". Il aimerait tant qu'Axel finisse sa phrase. Il voulait savoir. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer n'importe quoi comme fin de phrase. Il ne voulait plus se faire de fausses idées ..._

La journée se finit à merveille, dans la joie et l'allégresse. Les 6 amis se retrouvent pour rentrer au chalet et faire une grande fondue. Ils marchèrent dans la ville, profitant des lumières, riant et papotant sur tous les sujets imaginables quand soudain ...

"ROXAS ! AXEEEEEEEEEEEEL !"

Les interpellés sursautent et regardent autour d'eux, comptant le petit groupe. Puis Axel sort :

"Ben ? Tout le monde est là oO Qui nous appelle ?"

Une masse blonde fonce sur Axel et Roxas, les prenant dans ses bras.

"Je savais pas que vous z'étiez lààààààààààààààààà 3 C'est trop bien !"

Axel et Roxas se retrouvent écrasé dans les bras de ... Demyx. Suivit de Zexion et Xigbar qui arrivent à sa suite, moins affectifs. Demyx lâche les deux amoureux et leur fait un grand sourire pour finalement saluer le petit monde. Demyx dit :

"C'est trop chouette qu'on se croise n'empêche ! c'est qui la petite bande de gremlins avec vous ?"

Riku fusille Demyx du regard et lance :

"Qui c'est que tu traites de gremlins ?"

Demyx sourit.

"Te vexes pas Guizmo !"

Riku s'apprête à répliquer mais Roxas prend la parole, le coupant :

"Celui que tu appelles Guizmo c'est Riku, le meilleur ami de mon frère, Sora que tu as déjà pu voir, voilà Kairi, leur meilleure amie et enfin Naminé, la petite soeur de Riku"

Sora regarde Roxas et dit :

"Mais non Roxas, tu te trompes !"

Roxas sursaute et hausse un sourcil:

"Quewa ?"

Sora fait un grand sourire et prend la main de Riku.

"Riku c'est mon petit ami !"

Riku pique un fard, Axel éclate de rire accompagné des trois arrivants, Naminé fait son rire de fan girl et Kairi ... écarquille les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Roxas rit légèrement et ébouriffe son frère plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

"Désolé pour mon erreur, Sora"

Axel change de sujet en disant à la marmaille :

"Alors eux, le blond taré c'est Demyx, le mec qui s'est coloré avec de la peau de Schtroumpf c'est Zexion, et l'autre qui se prend pour un pirate c'est Xigbar ! Ils sont dans la même classe que nous"

Xigbar fronce les sourcils et dit d'une voix moqueuse :

"Chuis peut-être un pirate, mais au moins je ne dors pas avec une peluche Roxas, MOI"

Axel rougit brusquement et Roxas écarquille les yeux. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges change de sujet et se tourne vers ses trois camarades de classes et demande :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Demyx explique :

"Ben en fait Zexion il m'a demandé si j'voulais bien partir à la neige avec lui alors moi j'ai dis oui, mais Xigbar qui a entendu a voulu venir avec nous, donc voilà"

Axel fait un grand sourire et dit :

"Vous voulez nous rejoindre ? On s'apprêtait à faire un grand fondue !"

Demyx saute dans les airs en criant :

"YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Roxas soupire. Sora et Kairi c'était déjà pas de la tarte alors si on rajoute Demys et Xigbar ... Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers le chalet, Roxas se glisse discrètement vers Axel et lui demande tout bas :

"Tu ne dors quand même pas avec une peluche en forme de moi, au moins ?"

Axel rougit encore plus, accompagnant la couleur de ses cheveux et répond d'un air gêné :

"Moi ? Naaaaaaaaaaan ! J'ferais jamais ce genre de choses !"

Roxas reste sceptique.

"Mouais ..."

Ils arrivèrent au chalet et Kairi fonce aux fourneaux avec Roxas. Les deux seuls qui savent à peu près cuisiner dans cet endroit. Tous les autres s'installent autour de la table mise par Naminé et papotent en attendant que tout soit prêt. Au bout d'un moment, Kairi revient en soupirant et s'asseoit en expliquant que Roxas l'a viré de la cuisine car elle était trop maladroite et qu'elle l'empêcher d'aller vite. Tout le monde éclate de rire et Axel et Xigbar n'hésitent pas à se moquer de la pauvre jeune fille avant de se faire fusillés du regard par Naminé qui protège Kairi. Finalement, Roxas revient avec la fondue prête. Tout le monde pousse un grand soupire de satisfaction. Le repas commence. Et c'est une fondue savoyarde. A un moment, Axel pioche dans la fondue en même temps que Roxas, et leur bout de pain est relié par un même fil de fromage. Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, installés côtes à côtes et ... Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Leurs lèvres se rejoignent par l'intermédiaire du fromage. Il s'écarte brusquement en rougissant.

"Oooooooooooooooooh ! C'est trop mignon !" s'exclame Demyx.

Tout le monde éclate de rire. Puis le dîner passe, ils rangent et font la vaisselle pour finalement aller se pieuter, saluant Demyx, Zexion et Xigbar qui retournent dans leur propre chalet. Ils ont passés une très bonne soirée. Tout le petit monde part se coucher, Axel et Roxas encore l'un contre l'autre, ne pouvant plus se passer de dormir ensemble, Sora squattant le lit de Riku, Naminé et Kairi l'une et l'autre dans leurs lits.

Le petit matin arrive vite et tout le monde se réveille de bonne humeur. Demyx, Zexion et Xigbar débarquent alors que seul Roxas est levé. Roxas faisait des crêpes du ocup il double la dose, Axel arrive sous le bruit et l'odeur, Sora se lève par l'odeur alléché, Riku suit Sora, Naminé entant du bruit et descend déjà habillée suivit de Kairi pas reveillée. Ca en fait du monde. Ils mangent les crêpes et decident de sortir.

Sora sort et fait un bonhomme de neige accompagné de Demyx, Riku et Xigbar. Axel balance une boule de neige à Kairi, qui lui répond, Axel évite la boule, Roxas se la prend en pleine tronche, Roxas renvoit une boule de neige à Axel et ainsi de suite ... Pour finir dans une grande bataille de boules de neige ! Où Sora, Riku et Xigbar participent, abandonnant leur bonhomme de neige, et même Zexion, l'habituel armoire à glaçe. Naminé regardant la scène en sirotant du thé.

Le midi vient. Ils décident de tous aller au resto. Un nouveau repas qui se passe à merveille mais brusquement, alors qu'ils sortaient tous du restau ... Riku demande :

"Il est où Sora ?"

Tout le monde regarde autour de lui. Aucune trace de Sora. Et Naminé répond, par quelque chose de plus long qu'un simple mot :

"Il a suivit une marmotte, il est partit par là"

Roxas panique.

"QUEWA ? Merde ! Sora !"

Et Roxas court dans la direction indiqué par Naminé. Les autres le laissent faire, se disant que Roxas finirait par retrouver Sora. Faut dire que Sora ne passe pas inaperçu. Ils rentrent donc tous au chalet, attendant les deux frères en jouant au Uno. Finalement, Sora déboule d'un air triste et annonce :

"J'ai pas retrouvé la meudame marmotte ..."

Riku fonce sur lui.

"Sora ! Tu préviens quand tu pars ! J'étais inquiet moi !"

Sora se mord le pouce puis se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour faire un bisou sur les lèvres de Riku, faisant s'évanouïr Kairi, et dit :

"Désolé Riku, j'le referais plus"

Riku sourit, les joues roses, et l'emmène avec les autres. Axel demande alors à Sora :

"Et Roxas ?"

Sora lève les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogatif.

"Quoi Roxas ?"

Un grand silence s'impose alors que Sora ne comprenait toujours pas où Axel voulait en venir. Axel se lève brusquement et attrape son manteau, complètement paniqué. Il l'enfile et sort en disant :

"J'vais le chercher !"

Axel courait dans la neige à s'en vider totalement les poumons. Regardant autour de lui d'un air paniqué, escaladant la montagne tout en hurlant :

"ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ?"

Axel remercie le ciel de ne pas faire de tempête. Mais apparement, il l'a remercié trop vite. La nuit tombe et la neige se met à descendre d'une vitesse folle dans de grands coups de vent.

"Et merde ! ROXAAAAAAAAAS ?"

Il court dans la neige, protegeant ses yeux de la neige puis il s'écroule sur le sol.

"Roxas ..."

Et soudainement, comme un espoir inattendu, il entend :

"Axel ? C'est toi ?"

Axel se relève brusquement et regarde autour de lui.

"Roxas ?"

Un petit blond se traîne vers lui, d'un air soulagé, puis saute dans ses bras.

"AXEL !"

Axel tombe sous le poid du blondinet qui se met à parler à toute vitesse :

"J'ai pas retrouvé Sora ! Et j'me suis perdu ! Aide moi Axel ! J'ai peur ! En plus avec ce temps ..."

Axel essaie de le rassurer en disant :

"Sora est rentré avant toi, il est à la maison avec tout le monde. On va essayer de trouver un abris et attendre que le temps passe et j'te ramène à la maison"

Il se lève et porte Roxas qui ne semble plus avoir de force. Il marche encore, essayant de trouver l'endroit parfait et tombe sur une grotte dans la montagne. Il fait un grand sourire et fonce là-bas. Une fois à l'intérieur, il pose Roxas qui grelotte puis retourne dehors pour trouver du bois ne serait-ce qu'un peu sec. Il revient et essaie par tous les moyens de faire un feu. Roxas le regarde et dit désesperement :

"Tu n'y arrivera pas ..."

Axel se tourne vers lui et lui sourit.

"Hey ! T'oublies que le feu, ça me connait ! J'fais des miracles avec ! C'est comme Demyx avec l'eau"

Et sur ces dires, il arrive à faire une grande flamme. Roxas le regarde avec admiration et il s'avance difficilement vers la source de chaleur.

"T'es génial ..." murmure-t-il.

Roxas sourit et regarde la flamme. C'était mieux mais il avait encore froid. Il se blottit sur lui-même, frottant ses bras pour les réchauffer. Axel l'observe puis il s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras, le faisant sursauter et rougir au passage. Roxas se blottit contre Axel, ce dernier le serrant bien dans ses bras pour le réchauffer corporellement. Roxas ferme les yeux. Un silence de mort reigne, légerement cassé par le souffle du vent. Puis Roxas dit tout bas, même si Axel peut entendre :

"Merci Axel ..."

Axel sourit et caresse son dos. Roxas trouve que le corps d'Axel dégage une chaleur rassurante. Il aime tant être contre lui. Il souhaiterait rester dans ses bras pour le restant de ses jours ... Mais ce n'était pas possible. Puis il repense à quelque chose. Il lève la tête vers le rouquin et croise son regard. Puis il demande, un peu hésitant :

"Axel ... Tu sais ... Hier ... Quand je t'ai rattrapé pour pas que tu partes ..."

Axel sent la question venir et déglutit.

"Oui ... ?"

Roxas continue :

"T'as voulu dire quelque chose mais Kairi t'as coupé la parole ... C'était quoi ?"

Axel détourne les yeux, en rougissant puis marmonne :

"Rien, laisse tomber ..."

Roxas fronçe des sourcils et insiste :

"Aller ! Dis ! S'il-te-plais !"

Axel le regarde à nouveau et se retrouve absorbé par le regard azur du blond. Il se mord la lèvre, hésitant à continuer. Puis il soupire et avoue, même si leur lien pouvait disparaitre si jamais Roxas le prenait mal, même s'il pouvait le perdre après ce qu'il allait dire :

"Roxas ..."

Et il dit, sachant que cette fois, personne ne pourrait le couper. Etant seuls dans cette grotte vide, face à la neige qui tombe à toute allure.

"Je t'aime"

Le coeur de Roxas rate un battement et ses joues s'empourprent. Axel se mord la lèvre et détourne la tête, s'apprêtant à s'excuser en disant qu'il raconte n'importe quoi parce-qu'il est crevé mais ... Une main attrape sa joue et le force à remettre son visage face à celui de Roxas qui pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Axel répond au baiser tout en fermant les yeux. Enfin ... Il avait le droit de gouter la tendresse de sa bouche. Sa cadence artérielle s'accelère. Il veut approfondir le baiser. Une de ses mains se glisse dans la nuque de Roxas, ce dernier entrouvre doucement la bouche qui se fait pénetrée délicatement par la langue d'Axel. Roxas frémit par cette intrusion humide dans sa cavité buccale. Il ouvre plus grand et répond tendrement, partant caresser de sa langue celle d'Axel. Ce dernier aussi frissone. Il trouvait cela si doux ... Leurs langues dansent lentement ensemble pour aller de plus en plus vite, s'embrassant à présent fougueusement. Roxas se fait allongé par le rouquin qui glisse sa main balladeuse sur la fermeture du manteau qu'il ouvre pendant le baiser et part caresser sa peau sous son t-shirt.

Leurs bouches se séparent par manque d'oxygène mais pas pour très longtemps, les lèvres d'Axel ne cessant d'embrasser celles de Roxas, passant par de simples et multiples baiser furtif par d'autres plus approfondit. Axel monte plus haut sa main sur son torse, le caressant tendrement mais ... Roxas l'arrête, cassant l'embrassade, disant tout essouflés et les joues plus rouges que jamais :

"Non ... Axel ... Pas maintenant ..."

Axel acquiesce, retirant sa main. Il repose ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur. Au moins, il avait le droit de l'embrasser, et s'il le pouvait, il le ferait jusqu'à l'aube. Mais les deux garçons sont fatigués, après avoir couru dans cette neige glaçiale. Roxas lâche la bouche d'Axel pour se blottir contre lui, yeux toujours fermés. Il lui dit d'une petite voix :

"Moi aussi je t'aime ..."

Axel sourit de bonheur, serrant Roxas contre lui alors qu'il s'endort contre son manteau. Axel ne tarde pas à dormir, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, berçé par le bruti du vent qui claque toujours avec force ...

A suivre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà ! Aboulez les reviews èé

Bon bon j'avoue, j'étais pas motivée pour ce chapître xD et j'avais hâte de le terminer ...

Chuis désolée si c'est baclé.

Mais j'vous aimes quand même !

Hakuna Matata.

Luwynda.


	7. Quand le Yéti s'en mêle

Titre -Quand on part à la neige- … chapître 6 : Quand le Yéti s'en mêle

Auteur : Luwynda

Mail : Kingdom Heart

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Couple: Axel x Roxas / léger Sora x Riku

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Heart de base.

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Résumé:

-AU--AkuRoku- Après une après midi dans la neige, Sora a suivi une marmotte. N'étant pas revenu, Roxas s'est inquieté et est partit à la recherche de son petit frère. Mais Sora est revenu peu après sans Roxas, qui est donc toujours seul à sa recherche, se perdant lui-même. Axel fonce à son secours mais le ciel lui joue des tours (j'fais des rimes) et une tempête fait rage. Il retrouve Roxas et ils foncent dans une grotte sombre pour y passer la nuit, ne pouvant rentrer par ce temps catastrophique. Axel en profite pour lui faire sa déclaration et le couple est enfin formé …

Réponses aux reviews :

Decay- oui bientôt lemon de toute façon :D

Bablog - avoué bientôt passage à l'acte mwahahaha

Darkan – J'me rappelle de cet épisode de pokémon ! trop bon :D

Hasu No Hana – Sympa ton plan, tu m'invites ? xD

DarkZizanie – punaise j'vais éditer le chapitre 6 et mettre le yéti èé (nan j'déconne)

Lee-Chan – vas-y bave !

Ppower – oui mais je veux un ziziiiii !!

Mme jonchère – drôle de pseudo xD oki je continue oo c't'un ordre ? xD

As – ça si c'est pas du harcèlement par review :p

Princesse Victoire – pleure pas princesse, j'arrive èé

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca me touche )

Voici la suite tout en esperant que vous allez me pardonner de mon retard.

Je vous aime.

Luw qui se transforme en sucre.



--

_Axel acquiesce, retirant sa main. Il repose ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur. Au moins, il avait le droit de l'embrasser, et s'il le pouvait, il le ferait jusqu'à l'aube. Mais les deux garçons sont fatigués, après avoir couru dans cette neige glaçiale. Roxas lâche la bouche d'Axel pour se blottir contre lui, yeux toujours fermés. Il lui dit d'une petite voix :_

_"Moi aussi je t'aime ..."_

_Axel sourit de bonheur, serrant Roxas contre lui alors qu'il s'endort contre son manteau. Axel ne tarde pas à dormir, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux, berçé par le bruti du vent qui claque toujours avec force ..._

Roxas ouvrit doucement les yeux, la fraicheur caressait son visage mais un doux sourire de bonheur se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua une tête rouge au-dessus de lui, le regardant amoureusement. La main d'Axel caressait sa joue puis, voyant que Roxas était reveillé, Axel embrasse tendrement son petit ami de blondinet. Roxas manqua un battement de cœur, il aimait ce réveil et se rendit compte à quel point c'était doux de pouvoir embrasser Axel. Le baisé se prolongea et leurs langues se caressèrent en douceur. Roxas était heureux. Puis leurs lèvres se séparent et Axel dit d'une voix tendre :

« Bonjour mon amour »

Le sourire de Roxas s'allongea, entendre ces mots doux prononcés par Axel étaient les plus belles paroles avec sa déclaration d'hier soir. Du coup, Roxas se jette contre lui et le câline.

« Axeeeel je t'aiiiiiime ! »

Axel rit et décolla son Roxas de son torse.

« Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi ! »

« Trop bien ! On sort ensemble ? »

Axel éclate de rire et embrasse à nouveau son blond qui dit ensuite :

« J'prend ça pour un oui »

Axel se mord la lèvre en regardant son amoureux si adorable et si … excitant. Il a tellement envie de son corps, de sa chaleur. Il veut l'entendre gémir, jouïr grâce à lui. Mais il se retient de lui sauter dessus, Roxas n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dans une grotte …

Soudain, un bruit étrange parvint à leurs oreilles :

« Grouin ? »

Roxas et Axel tournèrent alors au même moment la tête vers la source du son particulier. Leurs paupières s'écarquillèrent et ils crièrent en même temps.

« GROUIN !! » cria la chose à son tour, effrayée par le cris des deux amoureux en chaleur.

Et oui, vous l'aurez deviné (ou pas), le yéti était assis à côté et les observait d'un air étonné. Puis il leur fit un grand sourire et leur tandis une brochette de rat grillé par le feu que Axel avait fait. Il lui semblait reconnaissant d'avoir fait un feu car pour une fois il ne mangerait pas cru (c'est dur la vie de Yéti, c'est frais mais c'est pas très pratique …)

Effrayés par le Yéti, nos deux compères se redressèrent et partirent en courant en direction du chalet. La tempête s'était arrêté et ils reconnaissaient le chemin grâce au soleil qui leur faisait signe à travers les nuages. Le Yéti 

soupira dans sa grotte, ses invités s'étaient enfuis … Enfin, au moins il avait plus de brochette pour lui tout seul ! :D

Roxas et Axel débarquèrent dans le chalet, essouflés. Tous leurs amis étaient attablés et mangeaient des gaufres préparées par Kairi et Riku, car Kairi n'arrivera jamais à cuisiner seule sans faire de connerie … Sora se leva et se jetta dans les bras de Roxas.

« GRAND FRERE TE REVOILA ! »

Il se mit à pleurer dans les bras du blondinet.

« J'ai eu tellement peur … Tu m'as manqué … »

Car mine de rien, Sora adore son grand frère. Et il ne s'en serait pas remis de le perdre … Quoique, Riku l'aurait bien aidé à passer outre :D Nan ptête pas à ce point là.

Kairi s'avança vers eux d'un air inquiet.

« Où êtiez-vous ? On s'est inquieté toute la nuit mais on ne pouvait pas venir à cause de la tempête … »

Roxas sourit et dit :

« Et bien je me suis perdu mais Axel m'a retrouvé et on s'est refugié dans la caverne du Yéti ! »

Sora le regarde d'un air étonné.

« T'as vu le Yéti ? »

« Oui il nous a fait peur on est reparti en courant, on l'avait pas remarqué avant … »

Riku soupira.

« N'importe quoi ! »

Roxas fronça des sourcils.

« Nan pas n'importe quoi ! Hein que c'est vrai Axel ?? »

Riku enchaîna :

« J'vais pas croire Axel, il est tellement troublé par toi qu'il croirait tout ce que tu dis pour tes beaux yeux ! »

Du coup Sora, encore pendu au coup de Roxas, dit d'un air méchant :

« Si Roxas le dit c'est que c'est vrai ! »

Il tire la langue à Riku, Riku en fit tomber sa gaufre. Puis il baisse les yeux et dit d'un air blessé :

« Je te crois Roxas »

Sora fit un grand sourire, lâcha enfin son frère et partir s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son Riku qui sourit, attendrit par Sora, pendant que Kairi observait la scène d'un air triste.

Roxas et Axel s'asseyèrent à leur tour et Kairi leur servit des gaufres SANS les faire tomber, miracle !

Puis l'après midi vint. Riku et Sora partirent de leur côté, faire une balade dans la ville, Roxas et Axel partirent dans la forêt et Naminé et Kairi restèrent toutes les deux à papoter autour d'un chocolat chaud avec du miel dedans même que c'est trop bon !



Du côté de Sora et Riku …

Riku marchait à côté de Sora et l'observait s'extasier devant les vitrines. Puis il s'arrêta net devant l'une d'elle : la vitrine du magazin de peluche. Les yeux emerveillés en regardant une peluche en forme de marmotte car Sora aime les marmottes oO

« Elle te plait la marmotte ? » demanda Riku, connaissant à l'avance la réponse.

« OWIIIII ! Elle est trop mimiiiii ! Avec ses ptites papattes ! Et tout ! »

« J'te l'achète si tu veux »

Sora regarda Riku avec les yeux du chat Potté.

« C'est trop gentil ! »

Riku sourit tant il est chou son Sora puis il regarda le prix … Il sourit moins du coup xD

« Arf … Désolé Sora … Elle est trop chère … »

Sora fit une tête boudeuse. Riku s'en voulut de lui avoir donné un faux espoir.

« Pardonne moi … »

Puis Sora fit un grand sourire et dit :

« C'est pas grave Riku ! J'ai pas besoin de ça après tout, je suis déjà très heureux avec toi ! »

Riku rougit et lui caressa la joue. Puis Sora ajoute, très sérieusement (et oui Sora peut être sérieux, croyez le xD)

« Je t'aime tu sais ? Non mais vraiment, je suis amoureux de toi »

Riku rougit de plus belle et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir. Sora demanda alors :

« Et toi Riku ? Tu m'aimes, dis ? »

Riku le prit tendrement dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

« Oui … Je t'aime … »

Puis il se recula avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Décidément, ces vacances auront formé des couples !

Du côté de Kairi et Naminé.

Naminé buvait sa tasse sans rien dire pendant que Kairi arrêtait pas de se plaindre que Sora et Riku étaient beaucoup trop proche. Elle était limite en train de pleurer. Naminé leva les yeux vers elle et essuya ses larmes avec un petit sourire de compassion.

« Naminé, tu crois vraiment que je mérite ça ?»

Naminé haussa les épaules.

« Oui tu as raison, c'est juste que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques … » reprit Kairi

Naminé ne disait toujours rien, elle observait juste son amie qui lui sourit alors.

« Tu es gentille de me dire ça … »



Kairi comprenait toujours les pensées de Naminé sans qu'elle eut besoin de parler, c'est ça qui lui plaisait chez Kairi car Naminé n'aimait pas parler.

« Naminé … Tu crois que je trouverai quelqu'un moi aussi … ? »

Naminé posa ses grands yeux dans ceux de Kairi qui fut alors troublée et qui rougit. Puis Kairi baissa les yeux …

« Naminé je … »

Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Kairi et fit non de la tête avec un petit sourire triste. Elle savait bien que Kairi ne l'aimerait pas autant qu'elle ne l'aime … Mais elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Puis elle rit et dit, oui elle parla ! :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien »

Kairi sourit à son tour. Naminé était vraiment sa meilleure amie.

Partons rendre visite à Axel et Roxas, le couple du moment.

Marchant main dans la main entre les arbres, Roxas était heureux. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autres ! De bonnes vacances et Axel qu'il pouvait enfin qualifié de petit ami. Enfin oui … Car il l'avait toujours aimé au fond de lui … Oh oui, il l'aime tellement. Ses yeux azurs se posèrent sur le visage de son petit ami et lui fit un grand sourire vite rendu. Puis Axel l'embrassa avec tendresse … Le baisé devint à nouveau plus intense. Roxas aimait ses baisés comme si leurs vies en dépendait. Axel l'embrassait encore et encore, dès que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient, Axel perdait la tête. Il le serra contre lui et glissa ses mains sous les vêtements de Roxas, caressant son torse. Mais pour Roxas c'était beaucoup trop intense, il sentait la chaleur monter dans son corps.

Axel le poussa contre un arbre, collant leurs corps au plus près, la cuisse de Roxas coincée entre les jambes d'Axel et il put le sentir en erection contre lui. Roxas déglutit, ça allait trop vite pour lui … Il ne voulait pas … Il avait peur mais Axel l'embrassait encore et encore, une de ses mains glissant vers son entrejambe. Axel désirait son corps, il le désirait tellement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette pulsion sexuelle le possedait dès qu'il était trop près de son petit ami, il avait envie de lui plus qu'il n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un d'autre, et le lieu et le moment ne le gênerait pas pour lui faire l'amour.

Les lèvres d'Axel se glissèrent dans le cou de Roxas et lui fit des rougeurs. La respiration du blondinet était saccadée … Il lui faisait du bien mais il ne voulait pas … Même si son corps semblait le désirer aussi.

« Axel …A… Arrête … »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, Axel n'avait pas entendu. Ou faisait semblant de ne pas entendre.

« A…Xel … »

Ses mains arrivèrent à se glisser entre leurs torses et il put pousser Axel vers l'arrière pour l'arrêter.

« Arrête !! »

Axel observa Roxas d'un air étonné et comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en croisant les yeux humides de Roxas. Roxas se rhabillait et dit d'un air paniqué :

« Tu vas trop vite … Je suis pas prêt, ça me fait peur à moi … »

Il pleurait, il en avait marre de réagir au quart de tour, il ne voulait pas pleurer pour ça.

« J'veux pas Axel … »

Il le regarda, attendant une réponse, quelque chose de rassurant mais Axel ne savait pas quoi dire et restait bouche bée. Du coup Roxas partit en courant …

Quelques heures plus tard …



Roxas était retourné dans la grotte. Il était assis à côté du Yéti et il lui parlait.

« Tu sais Georges, je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça ce matin »

« Grouin »

« C'est vrai tu ne m'en veux pas ?! Tu es gentil Georges … »

« Grouin Grouin grouiiiin grouin grouin ? »

« Oui c'est mon petit ami, il est beau hein ? »

« Grouin ! Grouin… Grouin grouin ? éè »

« Je suis triste parce-que Axel, mon petit ami, veut qu'on … couche ensemble… Il a tout le temps envie de ça … Mais moi chuis pas prêt tu vois … J'ai peur de faire l'amour avec lui, pas que j'ai pas envie de lui, c'est juste que je l'ai encore jamais fait … Encore moins avec un garçon, parce-que à la base chuis pas vraiment gay, chuis ni hétéro … J'aime Axel c'est tout, tu comprends ? Je suis pudique et c'est gênant de montrer mon corps à quelqu'un, surtout à Axel qui a été pour longtemps mon meilleur ami avant ça tu vois … »

« Grouin ! Grouin grouin grouin grouiiin grouiiiin grouin grouin ! »

« Oui je sais …On va bien le faire un jour … »

« Grouin grouin ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en ai envie »

« Grouiiin ! Grouin grouin ! »

« Tu penses vraiment ? »

« Grouiiiiiin ! »

« Ahah ! Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre à ce sujet, coquin ! »

« Grouiiin … héhéhé »

« Tu es gay Georges ?! »

« Grouin chhhhhhut »

« Tu comptes pas me sauter dessus quand même ? »

« Grouin grouin grouin ! »

« Oui tu n'aimes que les yéti … Tu es gentil Georges, tu m'as remonté le moral … Tu penses vraiment que ça va aller tout seul ? C'est surtout que Axel est toujours prêt à le faire n'importe où »

« Grouin »

« Ok ! Merci Georges ! Je viendrai te faire du feu ce soir !! »

« Grouin »

Et Roxas repartit vers le chalet en courant. Tout le monde était rentré, à leurs occupations, Kairi cuisinait avec Naminé, Riku roulait des pelles à Sora … Marche arrière … Riku roulait des pelles à Sora ?!



« RIKU ! Qu'est-ce tu fais à mon frère ? »

Riku haussa un sourcil.

« Je l'aime »

« Ah ok »

Sora lui fit un grand sourire.

« C'est mon Rikuuuu … L'AMOUR BRILLE SOUS LES ETOUALEUH »

« Tais toi ! » lanca Riku avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Du coup Roxas dit :

« Pratique … Bon bah faites ce que vous voulez »

Puis il monte en courant les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre où Axel était allongé sur le lit, regardant le plafond d'un air songeur et déprimé. Il regarda Roxas et se redressa sur les coudes, il semblait totalement desesperé et au bord du soulagement en voyant son petit ami.

Roxas s'approcha de lui et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il le pousse de la main pour le rallonger et l'embrassa fougueusement. Axel ne comprit plus rien. Puis ses mains se glissèrent vers la fermeture éclair du pantalon d'Axel qui fut ouverte soudainement. Une de ses mains se glissa à l'intérieur et caressa la bosse malgré le boxer. Axel repoussa un instant Roxas, les joues en feu et il dit, étonné :

« J'comprend plus rien ! »

Roxas glissa ses lèvres vers l'oreille d'Axel et dit :

« J'ai une foutue envie de toi, tu vas pas refuser tout de même ? »

Axel sourit et souleva le haut de Roxas avant de le balancer à travers la pièce. Puis ses lèvres gourmandes reprirent celles de Roxas. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment …

Mais …

« A TAAAAAAAAAAAABLE ! »

« J'VAIS TE TUER KAIRI ! » hurla Axel, desesperé à nouveau xD

--

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un oiseau ? Un avion ? Non c'est le chapître 7 !

Miracle crieront certaines personnes xD

Oui je me suis amusée avec le Yéti, j'espère que ce chapître vous plait ! :D

Promis au prochain c'est le lemon, j'avais juste envie de faire encore poireauter et aussi de vous faire encore plus haïr Kairi, mwahahaha !

Enjoy

Luwynda.


	8. Quand on cherche un copain pour le yéti

Titre -Quand on part à la neige- … chapître 8 : Quand on cherche un copain pour le yéti

Auteur : Luwynda

Mail : Kingdom Heart

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Couple: Axel x Roxas / léger Sora x Riku

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Heart de base.

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Résumé:

-AU--AkuRoku- Roxas et Axel sortent enfin ensemble, ainsi que Sora et Riku (relation enfin officielle bien qu'on s'en doutait déjà …) Axel a une folle envie de faire l'amour avec Roxas mais celui-ci est bien trop effrayé par l'idée de la pénétration … (car évidement c'est lui le uke :D) Roxas s'enfuit (ils font que ça dans cette fic) et il a une conversation avec un nouveau personnage : Georges le yéti homosexuel. Georges arrive à le convaincre de se lancer et Roxas retourne voir Axel et lui saute quasiment dessus mais c'est à ce moment que choisit Kairi pour appeler à table…

Réponses aux reviews :

Darkan- Héhé Kairi se fait detester et j'aime ça ! Et oui, Georges est là ;D Nouveau pote de Roxas xD

Roxasette- Et oui je suis pleine de surprises :D Tant qu'après tellement de semaines (donc de mois) d'absence, me revoilà en force avec le Yéti et le lemon xD

LucilleWinged – Sache que Roxas est synonyme de «chou » xD Et ce que le Yéti a dit restera un mystèèèère ! N'empêche, révélation dans le chapître précédent : Roxas parle le yéti couramment xD

guyguy– Axel et Roxas sont fait pour être mignon et être ensemble :D C'est comme ça j'pouvais pas faire autrement D

Little-Chocobo- Un copain pour le yéti ? Ok tu m'as donné une idée pour ce chapître :p mais du coup c'ta faute si y'a pas de lemon dans ce chapître mwahahahahaha !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Et oui ce chapître n'est pas encore le lemon, je veux écouler l'histoire jusqu'à 10 chapître. Je pense tout de même mettre un semblant de lemon je verrai ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Luwynda encore et toujours.

Spécial dédicace à … Little-Chocobo parce-que elle m'a donné cette idée et que c'est elle que vous devez tué pour le pas de lemon dans ce chapître :p Bon peut-être que je ferai quelque chose quand même pour vous faire plaisir … Mais pas un total lemon alors :p

Avec en personnage principal : Sora ! Bonne lectuuuuure !

Enjoy

* * *

La nuit s'était passée tranquillement, ils avaient passé la soirée à se bourrer la gueule avec Demyx, Zexion et Xigbar qui étaient venu squatter avec leurs amis. A ce moment là Axel a annoncé à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec Roxas et bizarrement tout le monde s'est écrié « ENFIN ! » ce qui a étonné le pauvre Roxas. Roxas est tombé ivre mort donc Axel l'a monté dans la chambre et ils ont juste dormi, quel dommage pour le pauvre rouquin qui se sent de plus en plus frustré…

Roxas se réveille dans les bras de son Axel avec un mal de crâne pas possible, il sentait venir la journée à être malade, ça n'allait pas réjouir son petit ami . Il se colle un peu plus contre Axel et …

« Axel ?! Oo »

Axel grogne.

« Tu bandes ! »

Axel se redresse soudainement les joues en feu.

« Bah quoi ? Ca t'es jamais arrivé ? »

Du coup il se lève et fonce dans la salle de bain. Roxas éclate de rire mais …

« Argh … »

Il tombe sur le matelas et se cache sous la couette, il a trop mal à la tête … Axel revient plusieurs minutes plus tard, il avait pris une bonne douche froide pour se calmer. Il s'asseoit à côté de son amoureux et caressa les cheveux blonds qui dépassaient.

« Ca va mon cœur ?... »

« J'ai mal à la tête … »

« J'vais te chercher un aspirine »

Et il descend à la cuisine. Il salue Sora qui était déjà debout et prêt à sortir.

« Tu es de bonne heure Sora, où vas-tu comme ça ? »

« Me balader, Riku dort je ne veux pas le déranger»

« Bon, ne rentre pas trop tard, ok ? Riku va s'inquièter »

« T'inquiète pas ! »

Et Sora partit du chalet…

* * *

--Sur les pas de Sora …

Sora gambadait dans la neige en chantonnant :

« Aaaaah que le monde est petiiiiiiit tout petit petiiiiiiit ! Tous avec moi ! Aaaaah que le monde esssst »

« Grouin grouiiiin ! »

Sora sursauta, quelque chose venait de chanter à sa suite. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air niais.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Mais il ne vit personne … Quel suspense insoutennable !

Sora haussa les épaules et continua sa route à travers les arbres, gambadant dans la neige.

« Aaaaah que le monde est »

« Grouin grouiiiiin ! »

Sora s'arrêta à nouveau.

« Qui est là ? J'vais pas te manger approche ! »

Et c'est alors que Georges sortit des fourrées et vint à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire et en chantant le monde est petit en langage Yéti. Sora lui rend son sourire et lui prend la main. Les deux personnages continuèrent la route en chantant main dans la main et en gambadant à travers les arbres. Puis Georges s'assit et dit :

« Grouiiin … »

« Oui moi aussi je suis fatigué ! » et donc Sora s'assit à côté de son nouvel ami avant d'entamer la discussion : « Alors ! Qui es-tu ? Tu es le Yéti ? »

« Grouin grouin grouin Georges »

« Enchanté Georges ! Moi c'est Sora ! Il parait que mon frère Roxas et son petit ami Axel t'as vu hier matin ! »

« Grouin »

« Je le savais qu'il mentait pas ! Mon petit ami Riku lui il croyait pas mon frère ! Bouh il est méchant ! »

Sora tire la langue et le Yéti hausse un sourcil.

« Grouin grouin grouiiiin grouin grouin ? »

« Homosexuel ? Je sais pas trop. J'aime Riku c'est tout, je ne me suis pas posé la question. C'est vrai que s'il était une fille je crois que je ne serai pas aussi attiré par lui ! Tu vois c'est le seul qui fait réagir mon corps comme ça ! C'est trop bien !! »

« Grouin ! Grouin grouin grouin ! héhéhé ! »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire à la blague du Yéti que vous pouvez pas comprendre vous lecteur qui ne parlez pas Yéti couramment !

Puis le Yéti fit un visage tristounet et soupira longuement. Sora le regarda d'un air inquiet et posa sa main sur sa haute épaule en demandant :

« Tu as l'air triste Georges, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Grouiiiiiiiin … Grouin grouin grouin ! »

« Arf … Oui il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'autres Yéti dans le coin, mais je suis sûr que toi aussi tu trouvera ton âme sœur ! Tu sais moi Riku j'l'ai trouvé sans le chercher, c'est comme ça que ça doit se faire ! Mais si tu veux je peux t'aider à chercher ! Je parlerai et je t'arrangerai un rencard ! Je suis très sociale comme garçon, il parait que j'parle un peu trop parfois et que je m'extasie trop vite … OUAH T'AS VU Y'A UN AVION !! J'adooooore les avions ! Toi tu pourra pas y aller c'est dommage ! J'suis jamais monté dedans mais j'aimerais trooooooop »

Georges ricana en écoutant le débit de paroles que pouvait sortir ce jeune garçon en quelques minutes. Puis Georges dit lorsqu'il put :

« Grouin ? »

« Oui ! »

« Grouiiiiin ! »

Pour remercier Sora, Georges prit le garçon dans ses bras et laissa couler des larmes de joie. Georges n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et il était content que Sora veuille bien l'aider à lui trouver une âme sœur, comme ça il se sentirait moins seul. Et oui, c'est dur la vie de Yéti, je rigolais pas dans le chapître précédent.

« C'est dur la vie de Yéti ? »

« Grouin grouin grouin grouin grouiiin grouin grouin grrrou… grouin grouin groui grouuuu grouin grouiiiiin … »

« Arf j'aimerais pas être à ta place ! Bon Georges, cherchons ton petit ami ! »

Ils se mirent alors en route à la recherche de l'âme sœur de Georges, marchant dans la neige pendant très longemps, tellement longtemps que Sora fut très vite fatigué, en plus Georges a de plus grandes jambes et marche plus vite . Il s'écroula dans la neige en disant qu'il aimerait faire une pause. Georges s'inquieta pour son ami et le porta dans ses bras avant de le poser sur un tronc d'arbre et de pleurer d'inquiètude, il ne voulait pas que Sora soit malade de sa faute. Soudainement …

« Grou? »

Georges sursauta et regarda à ses côtés. Une Yéti lui faisait un grand sourire et mit une couverture sur Sora.

« Grou ! »

« Grouiiiin ! »

Georges la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier. Puis il lui demanda :

« Grouin grouin grouin ? Grouin Georges ! »

« Grou Robert »

« Robert ?! Grouin grouin ?! »

« Grou, grou grou grou »

Sora ouvrit les yeux et vit les deux Yétis parler. Puis il fit un grand sourire :

« Bonjour madame Yéti ! Vous avez pas un frère par hasard ? »

Georges fit non de la tête d'un air paniqué.

« Grouiiiin Sora !! Grouin grouin grouin grouin Robert ! »

« Robert ? Mais c'est un nom de mec ! »

Puis il comprit …

« Ooooh ! Tu es un yéti transexuel ! »

Robert acquiesca et dit

« Grou ! »

« Merci de ce compliment ! »

Puis Georges embrassa Robert … Et il le prit par la main. Il tapota la tête de Sora et dit :

« Grouin Sora ! Grouin grouin ! »

« De rien ! Tu es aussi mon ami, Georges ! »

Ils se firent un grand sourire et Georges partit avec Robert en direction de sa grotte … Sora sourit de satisfaction. Georges s'était trouvé un petit ami ! Même si à la base c'était une femelle, il a quand même changé de sexe et de prénom ! Il était fier de sa journée enrichissante. Puis il dévala la colline en courant car il avait hate de retrouver son petit ami au chalet et de lui raconter son épopée éprouvante. Il rentra au chalet et Riku lui sauta dessus en pleurant tant il avait été inquiet pour lui toute la journée. Roxas débarqua avec un grand sourire, il s'était reposé et allait mieux, il était suivit de Axel qui était content de retrouver un Roxas en forme, Kairi arriva en tablier car elle faisant encore la cuisine avec Naminé et c'est à ce moment que Demyx, Zexion et Xigbar débarquèrent avec de la bière. A la vue de la bière, Roxas leur gueula dessus et jura de ne plus boire de sa vie.

Ils s'installèrent pour prendre le gouter car il était 16h et mangèrent tranquillement tous ensemble, Sora racontant son aventure que seuls Axel et Roxas croyaient. Puis Kairi partit faire des courses avec 

Naminé et Roxas, car c'est lui qui a le porte-monnaie, tandis que Zexion, Xigbar et Axel faisaient une partie de poker… Sora et Riku partirent dans leur chambre.

* * *

« Aaah …. Ri… Riku … »

Sora avait les joues en feu, il était assis sur le lit tandis que Riku lui léchait tendrement le torse découvert pendant qu'une de ses mains caressait l'entrejambe de Sora malgré le pantalon encore présent. Ils pouvaient enfin faire des choses sans craindre l'arrivée subite de Kairi.

Riku déboutonna la braguette de Sora et lui fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, Sora se retrouvant en simple boxer serré où l'on pouvait vori sa très nette erection.

Les lèvres de Riku remontèrent vers celles de son petit ami qu'il embrassait tendrement tout en massant encore la bosse du boxer avant de rendre le baiser plus fougueux tandis que la main se faufila sous le vêtement. Le soudain gémissement de Sora fut étouffé par les lèvres gourmandes de son amant. Puis pendant que Riku retirait alors peu à peu le sous-vêtement de son petit ami, ses lèvres descendaient à nouveau le long de son torse, laissant de longues traces de salive brûlante avant d'arriver vers la hampe de chair dressée et révelée de Sora.

Sora s'était allongé totalement sous le lit, ne pouvant tenir force par tant de bien que lui faisait son petit ami, sa respiration était cadencée et son torse se soulevait avec frenesie. Tandis que a bouche de Riku effleura le gland de son erection, Sora se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un long soupire de satisfaction et d'un désir plus fort. Puis la chaleur autour de son gland se fit plus présente et plus humide, alors que la langue de Riku caressait doucement la fine fente sensible qui ne demandait qu'à liberer de sa semence. Puis Riku fit glisser ses lèvres le long de la verge gonflée partant caresser le reste de la peau brûlante avec sa langue taquine. Il commenca de longs et lents mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe tendu.

Sora mourrait d'extase sur le matelas, ses doigts s'étaient crispés jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures sur le draps encore propre, sa bouche laissait filtrer de longs gémissements de plaisir et d'envie d'aller plus vite.

« Ri … Rikuu … Aaa … »

Riku ne fit pas plus attendre son petit ami et ses mouvements d'aller retour furent alors plus rapides et plus jouissifs pour Sora qui prenait son pied total, il gemissait encore plus fort jusqu'à en crier le prénom de Riku, ne se doutant pas que Axel, Zexion et Xigbar se foutaient de leur gueule en bas … Et que les trois autres venaient de rentrer de leur course.

« Sora qu'est-ce qu… » cria une voix lointaine aux oreilles de Sora en pleine jouissance, il était effectivement en train d'éjaculer dans la bouche de son amant alors que Kairi venait de rentrer brutalement dans la pièce avec Roxas derrière elle, tout aussi choqué.

Sora jubilait encore sur le matelas tandis que Riku les regardait d'un air méchant en s'essuyant la bouche.

« DEGAGEZ ! ON PEUT PAS AVOIR LA PAIX ICI ! » gueula Riku, pas content du tout pendant que Sora commatait xD

* * *

« J'crois qu'on a fait une connerie … » murmura en bas Kairi pendant que les deux autres se rhabillaient et rafraichissaient la pièce, Riku frustrait de ne pas avoir pu faire l'amour à Sora … Sora lui était plutôt bienheureux même s'il en voulait à Kairi d'énerver Riku.

Kairi pleurait pendant que Roxas s'asseyait sur les genoux d'Axel et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Demyx éclata de rire et lanca :

« C'est bon Roxas, on sait que tu veux qu'Axel te fasse la même chose »

Roxas piqua un fard, c'était effectivement ce qu'il venait de dire, Axel rit et murmura à Roxas que ça sera son tour cette nuit.

Les deux autres descendirent et se firent huer par leurs camarades taquin pendant que Kairi s'enfuya dans la cuisine pour faire un dîner et se faire oublier de Riku … Naminé l'accompagna et lui prit la main.

« Tu sais Naminé … J'crois que j'vais abandonné »

Naminé lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement, rapidement en quelques secondes. Kairi s'étonna de son geste.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Naminé lui caressa la joue.

« Pour te consoler c'est tout ! »

Kairi lui fit un grand sourire et lanca :

« Aller ! Cuisinons ! »

* * *

A suivre.

Et voilà le 8ème chapître ! J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout ;)

Rviews !

Luwynda.


	9. Quand le papa pingouin

Titre -Quand on part à la neige- … chapître 9 : Quand le papa pingouiiiiiiiiiiin

Auteur : Luwynda

Mail : Kingdom Heart

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Couple: Axel x Roxas / léger Sora x Riku

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Heart de base.

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Résumé:

-AU--AkuRoku- Le chapître précédent était essentiellement consacré à Sora. Sora était à l'aventure avec Georges, le Yéti, pour lui trouver un petit copain yéti. Ils rencontrèrent Robert, un yéti transexuel. Georges connu à son tour le bonheur …

Réponses aux reviews :

DuncanHeart- Mais le Yéti existe, crois moi ! Georges c'est mon pote en vrai :D

Gravity of hearts- Je suis très contente de te parler sur msn, t'es une fille vachement gentille ! En plus c'est un peu grâçe à toi que le chapître 9 est là Merci bisous !

Kakelle– Arf excuse moi d'avoir semé le trouble entre toi et ta sœur xD Mais bon, il faut assumer :P Aimons le yaoi, il nous aimera en retour :D

p power– 2 nouveaux chapîtres et pis encore un troisième ! héhé ! Et ne me menace paaaaas de toute façon c'est l'avant dernier chapître, encore un chapître à redouter qu'une lectrice viennent me tuer parce-que j'aurai pas fait la suite Lol, n'ais pas honte d'aimer le yaoi !

Guyguy- Merciiiiiiiiiii ! Et oui je savais que ce petit passage lemon plaira.

roxasette- Arf tu as 13 ans ?! Bon ça va tu peux lire le chapître 9 mais je te déconseille le 10 qui sera très lemon ! Arf, ça me gêne un peu que tu sois si jeune, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais / Pardonne moi si j'te choque hein.

Princesse Victoire- Kairi au feuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Merci d'aimer ma fic ça me touuuuche !! :D

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

J'avoue que ce chapître est moins bien que les précédents. Je suis beaucoup moins inspirée qu'avant, j'ai du mal à faire un chapître. Alors excusez moi si ça vous déçoit … J'ai un peu peur de le publier mais bon, hein je l'ai fait et tant pis si ça fait un flop ! Mais je vous aime tous alors pardonnez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

Luwynda qui change pas.

Allay spécial dédicace à Gravity of Hearts c'te fois ! Parce-que j'ai bien aimé parlé avec toi de fics sur msn ;D

Enjoy

* * *

Roxas marchait dans la neige à l'aube de l'avant dernière journée de leurs petites vacances qui fut très méritantes pour le cœur de chacun… Ou pas. Kairi était toujours seule, Naminé aussi, mais Naminé s'en fiche un peu, tant qu'elle peut voir des garçons s'embrasser … Bref, Roxas marchait dans la neige, il observait les lieux une dernière fois en pensant que cet endroit allait lui manquer. Après tout, c'était dans cette montagne qu'il avait embrassé Axel pour la première fois, qu'ils s'étaient déclarés leurs amours. Et peut-être allait-il avoir sa première experience sexuel avec lui ici, dans ce chalet. Roxas se promit de revenir dans cette station de ski plus tard, s'il est encore en couple avec Axel. Il avait un peu froid mais il souriait de bonheur, la rivière qu'il longeait était glaçée, on pouvait aisément marcher dessus.

Il continua sa route, se demandant où allait-il attérir. Et là, surprise : un grand lac, glaçé lui aussi, où plusieurs personnes faisaient du patin à glaçe. Roxas eut un grand sourire et une envie particulière de faire du patinage. Il rebroussa le chemin et courut en direction du chalet, ouvrit la porte d'une manière fracassante ce qui fit sursauter Kairi qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

« KAIRI ! Prépare tes patins à glaçe ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Il monta les escaliers 4 à 4 et entra dans la chambre où Axel dormait encore paisiblement. Il eut un instant d'hésitation à le réveiller et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Bah, il le saura quand il prendra son petit déjeuner. De toute façon il a pas le choix, quand Roxas décide quelque chose, il le fait.

Roxas rougit un instant, il été décidé la veille à coucher avec lui mais ne l'avait pas encore fait … Il était à présent immobile dans leur chambre, encore avec sa doudoune, et il observait SON Axel dormir d'une manière incroyablement sexy. Enfin non, il dormait normalement, mais aux yeux de Roxas, Axel était sexy, tout le temps, quoiqu'il fasse. Sauf quand il lâche un cake. Enfin ça, il l'a pas vu mais il veut pas voir xD

Bref, Roxas enleva sa doudoune et ses chaussures, puis il s'asseya sur Axel, les jambes de chaque côté de son bassin, colla son torse contre le sien et son visage enfouie dans son cou. Il lui faisait un petit câlin et des bisous dans le cou pour le réveiller tout en douceur.

Quelques bisous, un suçon, Axel émerge petit à petit en poussant un légé gémissement de plaisir. Puis Roxas plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui roula un patin (notez l'expression « rouler un patin » si bien choisie car ils vont faire du patiiiiiiinn ! Bon je reprend : )

Axel se réveilla donc de trèèèèès bonne humeur. Roxas le lâche un peu pour qu'il puisse se lever et il lui dit :

« Axel, si tu m'aimes tu dois venir faire du patin à glaçe avec moi ! »

« QUOI ? Mais je déteste çaaaaaaaaa ! »

« Aller ça va être drôôôôle »

« Noooon … »

« Tu m'aimes pas ? »

« Quoi ? oO »

« J'ai dis : si tu m'aimes tu viens »

« Argh … Bon je viens … »

« Je savais que tu dirais oui ! »

« … »

Axel qui était de bonne humeur jusqu'à présent bouda son petit déj' et partit prendre une douche, Roxas fier de lui mangea de bon appétit accompagné de son petit frère, bizarrement étant encore plus emballé par l'idée que Roxas :

« OWIIIII DU PATIN A GLAAAAAAAAAAACE !! »

« Punaise … Roxas t'abuses … » dit un Riku qui semble être du même avis qu'Axel.

« RIKU ! Viens avec moiiiii ! Viens ! viens ! viens ! viens ! VIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS »

« Roxas tu vas me le payer »

« VIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS »

« OUI JE VIENS ! »

« Je savais que tu dirai oui ! »

« Tel frère tel frère … » balança Axel d'un air sceptique alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les cheveux mouillés et juste une serviette autour de la taille. Roxas piqua un fard et dit :

« QUEWA ?! Qu … Que … Que fais-tu fringué comme ça devant tout le mooooonde ? Arrête t'es trop sexy ! Monte et rhabille toi »

« Héhé ! Ca te trouble mon petit Roxas ? »

« Bah oui … »

Axel s'approche de lui et lui fait un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

« T'es trop chou »

« Quewa ? »

Roxas était rouge comme une écrevisse. Ou plutôt un crabe. Ou plutôt de la même couleur que les cheveux de Axel. Bref, il rougissait. Axel monte dans la chambre et se fringue alors que Roxas est gêné car il a comme une réaction compromettante dans son pantalon … Tout le monde se levait de la table. Sora demande à son frère :

« Bah alors ? Tu te lèves pas ? On va se préparer pour le patin à glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaçe ! Ptête qu'on va voir des pingouins ! Hein Riku ?»

« Oui Sora … » confirme Riku, d'un air blasé …

Kairi arrive et prit Roxas par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

« Aller qu'est-ce que t'as ? Vieeens ! » Elle lui fit un grand sourire et Roxas fut contraint de se lever, tout le monde pu remarquer la raison de sa gêne …

« KAIRI TU FAIS CHIER ! » hurle Roxas avant de courir à l'étage et de prendre un douche bien froide.

Kairi se mord la lèvre et se retint d'éclater de rire. Sora a pas comprit, Riku est dépité, et Naminé fait un grand sourire de fangirl perverse.

Bref, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut près pour un cassage de figure sur glaçe phénomenal. Tout le monde en route, ils louent chacun leur paire de patins et GOOOOO sur la glaçe.

Bizarrement, Axel était doté d'une abilité incroyable avec ses patins à glaçe, et il dansait avec classe sous les yeux de tout le monde ébahit. Axel arriva vers son chéri blond, il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui. Mais dégourdit comme était Roxas, il se cassa la figure en beauté et tout le monde se foutut ENCORE de sa gueule… Pauvre blondinet. Axel rit, l'aida à se relever et le fit patiner doucement pour l'habituer et éviter une autre chute. Sora, lui, à la surprise de chacun, était doué aussi. Moins que Axel mais il arrivait à se diriger sans chuter avec son Riku qui ne chutait pas non plus. Kairi elle passait son temps à se casser la figure et Naminé restait sur le côté assise sur un tronc d'arbre à lire un manga yaoi explicite.

Puis alors que Roxas semblait petit à petit à assurer et qu'Axel menaçait de le lâcher, il fit exprès de tomber sur Axel et ils se rétamèrent ensemble sur la glaçe. Comme par hasard ils étaient allés un peu trop loin sur le terrain, arrivant dans une zone dangereuse et PAF un trou dans la glaçe et ils tombèrent dans l'eau. Tout le monde eut très peur pour eux mais à l'étonnement général, ils sortirent sans encombre graçe … à des pingouins qui les avaient aidés ! Roxas et Axel avaient très froid mais ils étaient vivant. Sora fit un grand sourire et dit à Riku :

« J'TE L'AVAIS DIS QU'ON VERRAIT DES PINGOUIIIIIIINS ! »

Les pingouins leurs firent coucou de la patte et replongèrent dans le trou. Riku, Sora et pas Kairi parce-qu'elle était encore par terre, arrivèrent à la rescousse des deux amoureux et les ramenèrent au chalet devant un grand feu de cheminée.

Roxas et Axel étaient enveloppés dans trois grandes couvertures, un chocolat chaud chacun entre les pattes et ils semblaient comater encore un peu, mais Roxas faisait un sourire car il était bien au chaud contre son Axel. D'ailleurs Axel aussi était content D Sora chantait le papa pingouin, Riku jouait au poker avec Demyx, Zexion et Xigbar … Tient, encore eux ? Les squatteurs !! oO Bref, Naminé lisait et Kairi … Elle jouait aussi au poker. Et c'était même un strip poker ! Evidement Demyx et Kairi étaient à moitié à poils tandis que Riku et Zexion étaient encore tout habillés et Xigbar en caleçon t-shirt…

Axel reprit ses esprits et annonca qu'il allait se coucher. Il emmena son Roxas qui avait la flemme de parler et ils montèrent à l'étage pour s'installer au chaud dans leur lit. Mais Roxas grelotait encore contre son Axel.

« Axel … Je meurs de froid … »

Axel le serra le plus possible contre lui.

« Ca va aller … »

« J'ai froid … J'me sens pas bien … »

« T'es avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien … »

« Réchauffe moi … »

Axel regarda alors Roxas et eut une idée.

« Que je te réchauffe, hein ? »

« S'il-te-plait … »

Axel glissa ses mains le long du corps de Roxas et il caressa doucement la virilité de son petit ami. Ses lèvres mordillèrent son lobe et il murmura :

« Comme ça … ? »

Roxas ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Il commencait doucement à gemir et une chaleur bénéfique s'installa au creux de ses reins.

« Axel … » gemissa-t-il.

« J'prend ça pour un oui … »

* * *

A suiiiiiiiivre ! héhéhé :P

Je sais, c'est cruel.

Je consomme aisément le plus possible des liquiiiiiides ! (j'viens d'entendre la chanson à la radio, c'est bizarre comme ça me ressemble bien xD Bref je raconte un peu ma vie là.)

Luwynda, vous pouvez m'appelez Anne aussi. (parait que mon prénom est joli donc j'm'en vante xD faut que j'arrête de parler de moi oO)

OUAH j'ai encore faillit tout supprimer punaise xD faut que je fasse gaffe /

Nan mais j'me rend compte à quel point il est nul ce chapître.

Pardonnez-moi. Pitié.


	10. Quand ça y'est

Titre -Quand on part à la neige- … chapître 10 : Quand ça y'est …

Auteur : Luwynda

Mail : Kingdom Heart

Genre : fiction

Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient

Couple: Axel x Roxas / léger Sora x Riku

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif donc n'a aucun rapport avec le Kingdom Heart de base.

Warning : Les homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Résumé:

-AU--AkuRoku- Le chapître précédent était essentiellement consacré à Sora. Sora était à l'aventure avec Georges, le Yéti, pour lui trouver un petit copain yéti. Ils rencontrèrent Robert, un yéti transexuel. Georges connu à son tour le bonheur …

Réponses aux reviews :

Princesse Victoire- c'est si choquant que ça pour Naminé ? Contente qu'il t'ait plu le chapître, je sais je suis cruelle xD Mais voilà enfin le dernier chapître, le lemon !

DuncanHeart- Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, savoir que je puisse faire rire les gens c'est super :D Espérons que ce chapître te plaira aussi, profite bien de ta lecture car c'est la dernière fois que j't'emmenerai à l'asile xD J'aime les vieux tubes de l'Eurovision xD Enfin j'écoute pas ça tous les jours mais bon …

Gravity of hearts– Je ne suis pas sûre de me replonger dans une prochaîne fic après, c'est beaucoup de pression mine de rien (pas la bière rhoooo alcoolique) et j'ai plus que des idées glauques. Je dois aussi avoué que le lemon me fascine plus autant qu'avant/ Enfin bref, oui c'est aussi mon message perso xD J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, elle me caractèrise bien :P (punaise la réput' d'alcoolo que j'vais avoir oO) bref bref, voici enfin le lemon, bien que dur (ahahah) à écrire /

Little-Chocobo- Voici la suite petite chocobo ! Merci de m'avoir encouragé et d'avoir suivit cette fic

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Enfin le dernier chapître … Ca m'attriste un peu de le boucler. Cette fic me prenais à cœur finalement. Je suis toujours triste de terminer une fic … Rhalala, vous allez me manquer mes reviewers adorés ! éè Car je ne pense pas réécrire de fic d'ici peu, hélas. Enfin ça me reprendra surement après le bac, car moi devoir réviser les 2 prochains mois xD J'ai pas enviiiiiiiiiiiie.

Allay j'arrête de parler, j'écris plutôt.

(Punaise je commence et qu'est-ce qui passe à la radio ? Julien Doré, les limites xD Décidement oO)

Enjoy

* * *

_Axel glissa ses mains le long du corps de Roxas et il caressa doucement la virilité de son petit ami. Ses lèvres mordillèrent son lobe et il murmura :_

_« Comme ça … ? »_

_Roxas ne s'y attendait pas du tout mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Il commencait doucement à gemir et une chaleur bénéfique s'installa au creux de ses reins._

_« Axel … » gemit-il._

_« J'prend ça pour un oui … »_

Axel se colla de plus en plus près de Roxas, se mettant au-dessus lui et lui faisant sentir contre son bassin sa propre erection. Ses lèvres ne lâchèrent plus celles de Roxas et il ne s'inquiètait même pas de savoir si les autres allaient les entendre. Roxas se sentait de plus en plus bouillant à l'intérieur de son corps et une envie particulière se fit présente sous son pantalon de pyjamas au fil des caresses plus que sensuelles de son petit ami sur sa virilité. Doucement Axel posa ses lèvres sur la peau de son petit ami et appliqua de tendres suçons dans son cou. Roxas avait le cœur battant à une cadence plus qu'exagerée, cadence provoquée par l'envie mais aussi par la peur de se faire penetrer. Il avait une once d'appréhension mais il ne ferait pas route arrière, il avait très envie de conclure avec Axel.

Axel se recula un instant et enleva son propre t-shirt d'une manière très sexy sous les yeux du blondinet qui se délecta de la vue, admirant le torse parfait de son petit ami. Il se disait à cet instant qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec lui. Leur regard se croisent et Roxas fut fasciné par la beauté d'Axel. Dans le sombre de la nuit éclairé par le simple rayon de lune qui surplombait le lit, ses cheveux étaient un brin ébouriffé qui entouraient son visage fin d'une manière sauvage, dans ses yeux se trouvaient cette lueur orangée si brillante et déroutante qui aparaissait dès que le désir montait en lui. Roxas rougissait de cette situation mais aussi de fascination.

Le cœur de Axel n'en était pas moins bouleversé, ce moment avait à peine commencé qu'il était déjà magique. Roxas le dévorait des yeux et Axel en faisait autant, il observait ce visage enfantin devenu plus mature, ses joues devenues rouges de ses douces intentions qui allaient si bien avec ses cheveux blonds toujours en pagailles et qui le rendaient incroyablement excitant. Les yeux de Roxas le transperçaient et faisait battre son cœur par cette couleur azure si vive d'émotions. Les lèvres de Roxas étaient entrouvertes et rougies par les baisers langoureux d'Axel, elles étaient si attirantes … Axel n'en puis plus et se jetta sur celles-ci, les embrassant à nouveau avec fougue, une fougue incontrôlée qui venait d'une pulsion amoureuse commandée par son cœur dans tous ses états.

Les mains d'Axel se glissèrent sous le t-shirt du jeune blond aux yeux bleus, caresserent sensuellement le torse brûlant et remontèrent jusqu'aux mamelons. Axel lâcha enfin les lèvres de son amoureux le débarasse de son t-shirt à son tour. Les lèvres d'Axel se plaquèrent quasi immédiatement sur les tétons pour les sucer, lécher et durcir tandis que les doigts fin du rouquin arrivèrent au pantalon de pyjamas de Roxas et commencèrent à le descendre, libérant le sexe gonflé de désir de Roxas. Axel s'écarte encore et le défait de ce dernier vêtement, Roxas se sentit 

soudainement mal à l'aise et se recroquevilla en regardant Axel d'un regard appeuré pendant qu'Axel finit de se dévêtir à son tour… Puis Axel observa son petit ami et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que ça ne te fasse pas trop mal … »

« C'est pas ça … Enfin si un peu … Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Tu ne veux plus ? »

« Si si … C'est juste que … J'ai pas l'habitude d'être nu devant quelqu'un … »

Axel eut un légé rire « Serais-tu pudique ? »

« Un peu … »

Axel caressa la joue de son petit ami et une de ses mains redescendit vers l'érection en attente du blondinet.

« Laisse moi te mettre à l'aise »

Roxas eut un instant de battement dans sa poitrine et essaya de se calmer, il devait faire confiance à Axel, ne plus avoir peur et surtout être moins pudique. Il avait aussi peur qu'Axel ne l'aime plus après avoir vu son corps, Roxas a peur de son regard, peur de se montrer dans un moment si intime. Mais il ne savait pas que Axel était encore plus excité de le voir nu tant Roxas était incroyablement beau. Axel était sûr de ses sentiments et sûr de son envie devenue tellement forte qu'elle fut irréversible.

Axel glissa sa main un peu plus bas entre les cuisses de Roxas et caressa la douce entrée qui allait accueuillir la pénétration. Roxas déglutit en sentant sa main ici, il serra un peu plus fort les épaules de son petit ami et nicha son visage dans son cou pour y fermer les yeux et murmurer d'une voix faible qu'il aimait Axel plus que tout au monde, qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. A ce moment Axel pénétra lentement un doigt dans l'intimité de Roxas qui eut un gémissement de surprise et de douleur. Axel était patient et il faisait onduler son doigt entre les cuisses de Roxas pour l'habituer et commencer à lui donner du plaisir. Doucement, la douleur resta qu'éphémère et fut remplacée par un desir ardent qui remonta entre le creux des reins de Roxas. Il poussa un petit soupire de plaisir et un hoquet de surprise à nouveau en sentant un deuxième doigt venir rejoindre le précédent pour appliquer un mouvement de ciseaux qui excita qu'encore plus Roxas .

Axel bouillonait de désir, mais il voulait être patient avec Roxas. Il voulait qu'il prenne du plaisir lui aussi, mais c'était dur pour Axel de ne pas le pénétrer directement vu le désir qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur. De plus les gémissements de Roxas près de son oreille étaient on ne peut plus excitant. Mais Axel aimait Roxas, il le lui dit à cet instant, en réponse des mots de son amoureux juste avant les préliminaires. Axel n'était pas égoïste.

Un troisième doigt et Roxas murmurait le prénom de son, à présent, amant à cause de la vague de plaisir qu'il provoquait en lui. Roxas aggripa légérement plus fort les épaules d'Axel sous l'effet si bénéfique puis Axel retira alors ses doigts et Roxas eut un soupir de frustration. Mais il changea tout 

de suite d'avis en sentant Axel se placer entre ses cuisses, lorsqu'il sentit le gland dur de la virilité d'Axel tout contre son intimité, près à le pénétrer.

« Je vais y aller … Prépare toi … »

« Vas-y … Aaa…Axel … »

La main de Axel aggripa la bordure du lit au-dessus de lui pour prendre appuie, l'autre commenca une douce masturbation sur le sexe de Roxas entre leur deux corps. Puis, doucement, il le pénétra. Axel poussa un long gémissement, l'étroitesse et la chaleur de l'intimité de Roxas le rendit fou. Mais il arriva à se contrôler de ne pas le prendre avec force contre le matelas, se souvenant que Roxas ne devait pas être dans une situation supportable.

Effectivement, Roxas se crispait de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait, la douleur le transperçait. De plus la taille du sexe d'Axel n'arrangeait pas sa souffrance… Ses doigts rentrèrent dans la peau d'Axel et le griffèrent sous la douleur, mais Axel ne se plaigna pas et le laissa faire. Roxas voulait que ça s'arrête mais il ne le demanda pas, car malgré cela il voulait le faire jusqu'au bout. Jamais Roxas n'avait eu aussi mal dans sa vie, mais pour lui avoir mal n'était rien tant que ça rendait heureux l'homme qu'il aime. Il exprimait vocalement sa douleur et des larmes coulèrent sous ses yeux. Axel le regarda avec inquiètude et s'arrêta, sans avoir vraiment commencé, sa virilité juste entrée au plus profond de l'intimité de Roxas.

« Veux-tu que j'arrête … ? »

Il observait Roxas qui ne donna pas de réponse, restant sans voix à cause de sa souffrance.

« Roxas … »

Axel caressa la joue de son petit ami.

« Je … me retire … »

Roxas regarda Axel et pleurait encore plus puis il dit d'une voix brisée :

« Non !...Aah … Ne … Ne t'arrêtes pas ! »

Il implorait de ses yeux Axel. Il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il avait déjà trop fait attendre Axel et il voyait bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour. Axel décida de l'aider à s'appeser en accentuant la masturbation sur l'entrejambe de Roxas. Roxas referma les yeux et mordilla la peau du cou d'Axel pour se calmer un peu. Mais une douce sensation de plaisir monta alors grâçe à la masturbation très plaisante que lui faisait le rouquin. Il fut partagé entre deux sentiments de plaisir et de douleur. C'était étrange, et petit à petit la douleur se dissipé. Roxas s'habituait à la présence d'Axel en lui et bientôt il ne resta d'une sensation de plaisir et de désir. Les doigts de Roxas se crispèrent moins dans la peau d'Axel qui resta marquée et il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Axel pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Axel comprit le message que fit passer son amoureux et il commenca lentement de doux mouvements de va-et-vient entre les cuisses de Roxas.

Axel déglutit, la sensation lui monta à la tête et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait acceleré les mouvements. La chaleur et l'humidité qui enrobait son sexe était incroyablement plaisante et Axel devint même un peu plus bestial dans ses coups de reins qui butèrent avec force sur la prostate de 

Roxas. Roxas avait totalement oublié le passage horrible de la pénétration et il criait d'extase à chaque mouvement que faisait axel entre ses cuisses. Sa prostate si sensible lui envoya des vagues d'extases dans tout son corps qui étaient accentués des caresses érotiques toujours présentes que lui faisait Axel pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour avec puissance. Automatiquement le corps de Roxas se resserra de plus en plus sur la virilité voluminante d'Axel, celui-ci sentait ce resserrement qui provoquait encore plus de plaisir. Roxas était si étroit, si chaud … L'extase était tout aussi présent dans le corps d'Axel qui ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à Roxas qui criait d'amour et à son intimité si acceuillante et plaisante. Axel gémissait d'une voix rauque le prénom de Roxas… Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, rien n'était plus importante et une sorte de bulle intime était refermée autour d'eux, plus rien ne comptait.

Un dernier coup de reins, une dernière vague, l'orgasme était arrivé à son paroxysme et brusquement, Axel éjacula dans le corps de Roxas qui le suivit en se libérant sur le ventre du rouquin et entre ses doigts. Roxas sentit le liquide chaud s'écouler dans son intimité et il relâcha toute tension, s'écroulant sur le matelas, haletant. Axel s'écroula aussi de fatigue mais pensa tout de même à se retirer. Roxas se blottit contre son amant et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime … » murmura ensuite Axel, complètement fou de Roxas. Roxas lui fit un sourire éblouïssant et répondit tout simplement :

« Je t'aime aussi »

--

Dans le couloir, Naminé avait l'oreille plaquée contre la porte de la chambre d'Axel et de Roxas. Elle ricanait par perversion et cherchait à voir quelque chose à travers la serrure.

« Naminé ?! »

Naminé sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Kairi la regardait avec étonnement.

« Mais … Tu les espionnes ?! On les entend déjà assez dans tout le chalet … »

Naminé fit un grand sourire puis mis un doigt sur sa bouche en faisant :

« Chhhhht … »

Elle attendit qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit dans la chambre puis elle ouvrit la porte. Les deux amants étaient plongés dans un sommeil profond. Naminé sortit son appareil photo et les flasha en ricanant. Kairi, choquée par l'attitude de son amie, l'attrapa par le bras et la sortit de la chambre avant de fermer la porte, les joues rouges de honte.

« Tu es folle ! »

Naminé tira la langue et retourna dans leur chambre.

--

Axel regarda Roxas avec un petit sourire, la voiture roulait sur l'autoroute, ils rentraient chez eux. Riku conduisait, au siège d'à côté se trouvait Sora qui chantait :

« ALLER VIENS SUR LA MONTAGNEUH A CHEVAAAAAAAAAAL ! »

Derrière étaient Naminé qui lisait encore un de ses mangas étranges, Kairi qui demandait désesperement à Sora de se taire puis encore derrière, Roxas et Axel qui se dévoraient des yeux en silence, n'ayant qu'une hate : arriver à la maison et se sauter dessus à nouveau …

* * *

**Fin.**

Arf chuis triste.

J'ai finis ma fic…

Et j'arrête définitivement le lemon, chuis pas très convaincante ' enfin j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même. Merci d'avoir suivit ma fic jusqu'au bout.

J'arrête les fanfictions car je vais me mettre à fond sur mon roman Fazelle que j'vais publier sur mon blog quand il sera au point. J'ai envie d'écrire un livre entier, ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps.

Peut-être ferais-je quelques oneshot mais je ne promet rien.

Vous allez me manquer.

_Aurevoir._

Luwy.

PS : Voici mon blog d'écriture au cas où ça vous interesse, faites ce que vous voulez ;)

candyland. over-blog. net


End file.
